Naruto Data Squad
by retsuya02
Summary: Sedikit demi sedikit identitas asli Naruto terungkap, benarkah ia hanya manusia digital yang terbentuk dari sekumpulan data? Bagaimana cara Hinata mengaktifkan kekuatan Naruto? (inspirasi dari anime DIGIMON) ganti summary Chap 7 update
1. Chapter 1

Hi minna.. saya balik lagi dengan fic baru, maaf jika ceritanya

Jelek

Alur cepat dan berantakan

Bikin pusing

mual

Sediakan ember

Naruto dkk hanya milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Enjoy

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

01.00 pm

Bel pertanda pulang kini telah menggema dengan keras disebuah sekolahan elit bernama Konoha High Scool (KHS) semua murid yang bersekolah disana langsung berhamburan keluar meninggalkan sekolah untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing, namun bagi murid yang masih memiliki tugas tambahan dari sekolah harus bersabar karena tugas tersebut tak bisa ditunda sampai besok. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada seorang siswi yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata, gadis berambut indigo kelas 11-A itu harus pulang terlambat dikarenakan masih ada beberapa tugasnya belum juga selesai. Ia masih terlihat serius mengamati setiap inci tulisan-tulisan yang baru saja ia buat untuk memastikan perjuangannya selama 2 jam tidak sia-sia, ia sangat ingin pulang cepat.

Setelah memastikan tak ada lagi kesalahan pada tugas matematikanya, Hinata pun bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan kelasnya menuju ruang guru, untunglah guru iruka masih ada dimejanya jadi ia bisa langsung menyerahkan tugasnya.

"Maaf Sensei, ini tugasku yang tadi belum selesai, semua sudah kukerjakan!" kata Hinata sambil menyerahkan tugas miliknya

"Ah.. Hyuuga kau sudah selesai rupanya, ya sudah kau boleh pulang!" sahut guru Iruka menerima buku tugas muridnya. "seperti biasa kau yang selesai lebih awal dari teman-temanmu yang lain hahahah..!" lanjut Iruka sambil tertawa garing. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan akhirnya pamit pulang karena sekarang memang sudah pukul dua siang. Hinata mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan sekolah ia sudah sangat kelaparan, namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika merasa ada sesuatu yang mengikutinya dari belakang, secepat kilat Hinata menoleh kebelakang.

"Mungkin cuma perasaanku saja?" gumam Hinata setelah mendapati tak ada yang aneh dibelakangnya, Hinata kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang menuju rumahnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolahan. Cuma butuh waktu 15 menit berjalan kaki Hinata kini sampai dirumahnya yang lumayan besar itu. Setelah melepas sepatu , ia kemudian menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dilantai dua dengan tergesa-gesa.

Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung menuju tempat tidurnya sambil merentangkan badannya diatas kasur empuknya "Ahh.. rasanya badanku pegal semua, aku ngantuk sekali tapi aku juga kelaparan dari tadi belum sempat makan" keluh Hinata panjang lebar. Akhirnhya tanpa melepas seragamnya Hinata kembali turun kelantai satu untuk memasak makanan untuknya dan untuk kakak beserta adiknya. Mereka bertiga memang hanya sendiri dirumah, ibu mereka sudah meninggal empat tahun yang lalu, sementara sang ayah saat ini bekerja diluar kota.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya mendapati meja makan telah dipenuhi oleh makanan yang siap disantap kapan saja, sementara Hinata masih bingung sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakang "Makanlah, aku dan Hanabi sudah makan, tadinya kami berniat menunggumu tapi karena kau pulang terlambat lagi jadi kami makan duluan" Hinata menoleh mendapati kakak laki-lakinya yang berambut panjang coklat berbicara sambil membuka kulkas untuk mengambil minuman ringan " Umm.. apa kak Neji yang memasak makanan ini?" tanya Hinata dan dibalas anggukan dari kakaknya yang bernama Neji itu

Sepeninggal Neji, Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya lega setidaknya rasa laparnya bisa cepat terbalaskan, walau ada rasa tidak enak karena gara-gara dirinya pulang terlambat lagi kakak dan adiknya harus memasak, padahal biasanya Hinata-lah yang selalu memasak makanan untuk mereka.

Setelah Hinata selesai makan dan mencuci piring serta membersihkan meja makan ia kemudian kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dilantai dua dan langsung merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidurnya. Tak butuh waktu lama Hinata pun tertidur pulas.

05.05 pm

Suara ponsel yang nyaring terdengar dikuping Hinata membuatnya terbangun dalam keadaan setengah sadar Hinata meraih ponsel warna lavender miliknya yang terselip dibawah bantal yang ia tiduri. Ia kemudian mendudukan dirinya tanpa beranjak dari tempat tidur. Hinata menatap sebentar ponselnya yang sedang berdering itu digenggamannya dan disana tertera nama seorang sahabatnya dan langsung menekan tombol hijau

"Moshi-mo.."

"Hei Hinata kenapa kau baru mengangkat teleponku, aku sudah mencoba menelpomu dari tadi tahu!" omel seorang wanita diseberang sana.

"Gomen, soalnya tadi aku.."

"ahh.. kau ini, karna khawatir aku sampai menelpon adikmu dan dia bilang kau ada dirumah tuh!"

"Gomen ne, aku keti.."

"Dan kau tega sekali meninggalkan aku tadi disekolahan apa kau tidak tau kalau tadi itu aku yang paling belakangan pualn gara-gara tugas matematika itu?"

Hinata hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dan swetdrop karena sedari tadi omongannya dipotong terus tanpa memberinya kesempatan bicara "Ano.. Sakura-chan"

"Ya sudah kau pasti sedang tidur, oke maaf mengganggumu hehehe.. aku Cuma mau bilang kalau aku dan Sasuke sudah jadian loh.. jaa ne..lanjutkan tidurmu!"

TUUTT!..TUUTTH..!

Hinata makin swetdrop dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya ternyata sahabatnya yang bernama Sakura itu menelponnya dengan heboh dan ngomel-ngomel gaje tapi ujung-ujungnuya cuma menyampaikan berita itu? Kejaaaammm. Tapi kemudian Hinata tersenyum turut merasakan kebahagiaan sahabatnya itu karena sejek dulu Sakura memang menyukai Sasuke, pemuda tampan (katanya) tapi sikapnya dingin dan cuek . entah apa yang membuat sahabat bermbut merah mudanya itu tertarik padanya. Haahh cinta memang aneh. Hinata terkikik membayangkan bagaimana cara sakura menyatakan cintanya pada pemuda uchiha itu sampai mau menerimanya, mengingat Sasuke sering menolak mentah-mentah wanita yang nyatakan cinta padanya.

Setelah meletakkan kembali ponselnya Hinata bangkit dari tempat tidurnya karena ia menyadari hari sudah sore dan karena ketiduran ia sampai lupa mengganti baju seragamnya, ia kemudian melepaskan semua bajunya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri sekaligus menghilangkan rasa ngantuknya yang masih tersisa. Selesai mandi Hinata merasakan kasegaran yang luar biasa kemudian ia memakai baju kaos ungu dan rok putih selutut, langsung turun ke lantai dasar guna memasak makan malam, ia tak mau lagi membuat repot kakaknya itu.

08.30 pm

Hinata yang baru saja menyelesaikan PR fisika dikamarnya langsung mengambil buku gambar miliknya, ia sempat menggigit ujung pensil dengan bibirnya sambil memikirnkan apa yang ingin ia gambar. Beberapa detik kemudian senyumannya mengembang pertanda menemukan ide gambar apa yang akan ia gambar, dengan perlahan Hinata menggoreskan pensilnya di atas buku gambar milikknya sesekali Hinata mengambil penghapus untuk memperbaiki gambarnya yang menurutnya salah.

09.00 pm

"Ah.. sudah selesai, pemuda yang tampan!" gumam Hinata sambil memandangi hasil karianya dan ternyata disana Hinata menggambar sosok laki-laki tampan dengan senyum lima jarinya memiliki rambut jabrik "sepertinya masih ada yang kurang?" lanjut Hinata kemudian menambahkan tiga garis masing-masing dipipi kiri dan kanan, Hinata merasa dengan adanya tiga buah garis dimasing-masing pipi itu terlihat.. hmm lucu. Setelah itu dengan cekatan Hinata mengambil crayon milikknya dan memberikan warna sesuai keinginan pada gambarnya agar lebih sempurna.

Dimulai dari rambut, Hinata memberinya warna pirang kemudian mata diberinya warna biru seperti biru samudera, untuk sesaat Hinata terpaku memandang mata dari gambarnya sendiri. Dengan senyuman hangat Hinata kembali melanjutkan pemberian warna pada semua badan gambarnya yang belum ia warnai. Meskipun pakaian pemuda digambar itu lebih dominan warna orange.

Hinata kembali meletakkan ujung pensilnya didagu "Namanya siapa yah?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri "Ah.. ini saja!" kemudian Hinata menulis sebuah nama di ujung bawah gambarnya

NARUTO

Hinata kembali tersenyum puas karena menurutnya pemuda yang ia gambar sangat tampan apalagi dengan tiga garis dimasing-masing pipi itu, Hinata kemudian mengangkat hasil karianya tinggi-tinggi dengan kedua tangannya mata lavendernya tak bosan-bosan memandangi pemuda hasil imajinasinya itu "Nah.. Naruto-kun, sekarang kau benar-benar tampan andai kau benar-benar nyata!" gumam Hinata tanpa menghilangkan senyum manisnya, angin lembut tiba-tiba dapat dirasakan Hinata membelai pony-nya, Hinata sedikit bingung dengan angin yang tiba-tiba itu datang entah dari mana padahal ia tak menyalakan AC ataupun kipas angin, jendela pun dalam keadaan terkunci rapat.

Tak mau ambil pusing Hinata hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menutup buku gambar miliknya, kemudian bangkit dari meja belajarnya dan menaiki ranjang empuknya, tapi sebelum itu "Konbanwa Naruto-kun.. oyasumi nasai!" Hinata pun mematikan lampu kamarnya dan tertidur. Beberapa menit setelah Hinata tertidur, angin kecil itu kembali berhembus diatas meja belajar Hinata dan membuat buku gambar yang berada diatasnya terus terbuka karena tertiup angin dan kemudian berhenti bertiup tepat setelah gambar yang dibuat Hinata tadi terbuka.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Keesokan Harinya jam 06.15 am

Hinata yang sudah selesai mandi kini mengenakan seragam sekolahnya tak lupa sepatu hitamnya ia pakai, jangan lupakan ponselnya juga dan segera dimasukkan kantong dibagian dada, setelah merasa semua beres ia menuju meja belajarnya untuk mengambil tasnya, namun karena kurang hati-hati Hinata menarik tas nya dengan agak kasar sehingga menjatuhkan beberapa barang diatas meja tersebut, termasuk buku gambar yang ia pakai semalam. Sadar akan kecerobohannya Hinata segera memungut barang yang berjatuhan dibawah lantai, tangannya terhenti ketika memandang sosok pria yang ada dalam buku gambar tersebut, Hinata tersenyum dan mengambilnya "Ayo Naruto-kun kita berangkat kesekolah tapi sarapan dulu yah!" kata Hinata sambil memeluk buku gambarnya dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamarnya untuk sarapan sebelum berangkat sekolah.

10.30

Bel pertanda jam istirahat terdengar nyaring semua murid berhamburan keluar meninggalkan kelas menuju kantin untuk isi perut setelah beberapa jam yang menyiksa otak berhasil mereka lalui setidaknya untuk satu jam kedepan. Hinata dan Sakura pun demikian mereka kini duduk disalah satu bangku dikantin tersebut sambil menikmati makanan ringan.

"Heh Hinata, kau kan belum punya pacar kenapa tidak mencarinya saja?" ucap Sakura yang sukses membuat Hinata pundung.

"Aku kan tidak cantik seperti Sakura-chan jadi mana mungkin ada yang mau denganku?" sahut Hinata menunduk karena dirinya memang belum punya pacar, "aahh, siapa bilang? Kamu cantik kok, mungkin kamunya saja yang terlalu minder" bantah Sakura, karena menurutnya Hinata itu sangatlah cantik hanya saja Hinata terlalu pemalu dan lebih memilih membaca buku daripada untuk sekedar berkenalan dengan laki-laki. Sedang asik-asiknya mengobrol Sakura melihat Sasuke lewat didepan kantin entah menuju kemana dengan gerekan cepat Sakura berlari meninggalkan kantin dan mengejar Sasuke bahkan Sakura tidak sadar kalau ia telah mengabaikan Hinata.

Hinata sedikit terkikik melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang langsung main pergi begitu saja, Hinata memaklumi kelakuan agresif sahabatnya itu. Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali kekelas meski jam istirahat masih lumayan lama.

Sesampainya dikelas Hinata langsung duduk dikursinya dan membuka buku gambar kesayangannya dengan cekatan Hinata membuka halaman demi halaman dan berhenti setelah menemukan gambar yang ia cari, gambar seorang pria bermata biru samudera dengan rambut pirangnya, melihat itu Hinata kembali tersenyum

"Naruto-kun, jika kamu nyata apa kamu mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Hinata pada gambar ciptaannya, tanpa sadar Hinata kembali memeluk gambar pria itu, "ah, apa yang kulakukan?" gumam Hinata dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah karena malu, Hinata meletakkan gambar pria itu diatas meja kemudian mengambil ponsel disaku bajunya dan mengaktifkan kamera diponsel itu, ia mengarahkan pada objeknya yakni gambar pria yang digambarnya semalam

CKLIK!

"Nah dengan begini aku bisa membawamu kemana saja Naruto-kun" kata Hinata tersenyum lembut memandangi hasil jepretannnya.

SKIP TIME

01.10 PM

Hinata yang hendak pulan kerumah harus rela terhambat oleh hujan yang tiba-tiba saja turun, semula Hinata berniat menelepon Neji untuk diantar pulang dengan mobilnya tapi ia urungkan karena baru teringat kalau Neji tadi pulang lebih awal karena menjemput Hanabi yang tiba-tiba sakit disekolahnya akhirnya Hinata meletakkan kembali ponselnya dalam keberuntunga masih berpihak padanya Sakura bersama Sasuke muncul dihadapannya dengan mobil BMW hitam milik Sasuke .

"Hei Hinata-chan, ayo ikut kami! Aku dan Sasuke-kun mau ke minimarket yang ada didekat rumahmu kok!" seru Sakura dari dalam mobil. Hinata pun menurut, namun ketika hendak mengulurkan tangan untuk membuka pintu mobil Sasuke buku gambar yang ada dalam pelukannya terjatuh dan mendarat diatas genangan air. Hinata panic dan segera memungut buku gambarnya yang sudah basah kuyup itu.

"kau tak apa-apa Hinata-chan?" Tanya Sakura khawatir karena sejak masuk kedalam mobil Hinata terus menunduk memandangi sebuah gambar yang kini tak jelas bentuknya diatas buku gambarnya bahkan sesekali terdengar isakan kecil yang tertaha dari Hinata "Aku tak apa-apa kok Sakura-chan" akhirnya hanya kata itulah yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tak butuh waktu lama Hinata sudah sampai dirumahnya.

07.30 pm

Hinata duduk dimeja belajarnya hanya menatap sedih buku gambarnya yang sudah kering itu namun tetap saja gambar yang ada didalamnya tidak terbentuk lagi, yang ada hanya bekas-bekas warna yang berantakan jauh dari kesan indah Hinata mengusap gambar yang berantakan itu dan berkata "Naruto-kun, apa kau tak ingin terus bersamaku? Kenapa kau meninggalakanku?" bahkan air mata Hinata yang jatuh kembali membuat kertas buku gambar itu basah, "kau jahat Naruto-kun" lanjutnya sambil menutup mata. Tiba tiba Hinata merasakan sebuah angin kecil kembali membelai wajahnya, mata Hinata pun terbuka, ia sempat bingung karena merasa seolah-olah angin lembut itu igin mengatakan sesuatu.

Belum hilang perasaan bingung Hinata, ia kembali dikejutkan oleh ponselnya yang berdenyut seperti suara detakan jantung, dengan agak ragu-ragu Hinata meraih ponselnya dan memeriksanya apakah ada pesan masuk, panggilan atau email mungkin, namun ponselnya tak ada tanda apa-apa. Namun Hinata justru hampir lompat kegirangan karena baru ingat siang tadi disekolah ia sempat memotret 'Naruto'nya

"kenapa aku bisa lupa? tadi siang kan aku sudah memotretmu Naruto-kun!" Kali ini Hinata benar-benar lega pria yang digambarnya ada dalam ponsel miliknya, tanpa pikir dua kali Hinata menyalakan laptopnya dan tak lupa kebel yang akan menghubungkan ponselnya dengan laptop tersebut , Hinata berniat untuk menggandakan foto gambar pria pirang itu dan agar bisa ditempel di kamarnya Hinata juga sudah menyalakan mesin printer untuk di scanning.

Beberapa detik kemudian mesin printer sudah melakukan tugasnya secara perlahan kertas foto yang putih polos tersentak turun melewali celah mesin tersebut dan bersiap menghasilkan gambar, namun entah karena sedang sial atau kurang mujur (sama aja #plak) listrik tiba-tiba mati, mesin printernya pun terhenti ditengah jalan.

"Kyaaa… kakak.. aku takut!" teriak Hanabi dikamar sebelah karena ketakutan, Hinata yang mendengar teriakan adiknya itu dengan panic mengambil senter dilacinya dan langsung berlari keluar menuju kamar Hanabi tanpa sempat mematikan laptopnya dan mencabut kabel yang masih menghubungkan laptop ke ponselnya. Hinata sudah sampai dikamar Hanabi dan langsung memeluk tubuh adiknya yang gemetaran keadaan benar-benar gelap. Neji memang sedang tak berada dirumah dikarenakan ia harus mengerjakan tugasnya dirumah Lee.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari posel Hinata kembali mengeluarkan suara dan bayangan denyut yang kuat dan mesin print kembali bergerak walau tanpa bantuan tenaga listrik dan kembali meng-print gambar yang ada dilaptop Hinata namun anehnya setelah foto berhasil ter-print sepenuhnya sebuah cahaya pelangi muncul dari dalam foto itu kemudian secara perlahan kembali meredup dan cahaya tadi justru menghilangkan gambar yang ada disana, kertas fotopun kembali putih polos.

Kini giliran ponsel Hinata yang mengeluarkan cahaya pelangi yang panjang dan kemudian cahaya itu masuk sepenuhnya kedalam, ponsel pun kembali mengeluarkan bayangan denyut dan suara seperti denyut jantung. Secara perlahan fisik ponsel Hinata berubah dari agak lonjong menjadi sebuah benda berbentuk persegi empat dengan layar menyala terang mengeluarkan sosok manusia yang diselimuti cahaya pelangi yang melingkari tubuhnya dan akhirnya terjatuh dilantai, cahaya yang melingkarinya pun masuk kedalam tubuhnya, dan keadaan kembali menjadi gelap.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

05.00 am

Secara perlahan Hinata membuka matanya ia kemudian mendudukan dirinya di samping tempat tidur Hanabi karena semalam Hinata memang tidur dikamar Hanabi, sebelum meninggalkan Hanabi yang masih terlihat tertidur pulas Hinata tersenyum lembut melihat adiknya kemudian bangkit untuk turun kelantai dasar untuk membuat sarapan pagi. tiga puluh menit kemudia ia sudah selesai dan berniat untuk kembali kekamarnya, lagi pula semalam ia lupa mematikan laptopnya dan mesin print nya dan mungkin saja ponselnya juga sudah mati karena tidak di charge.

Secara perlahan Hinata memutar knop pintu kamarnya ia melihat kamarnya agak barantakan 'apa ada pencuri yang masuk?' batin Hinata, kemudian ia melihat laptopnya yang sudah mati namun mesin print masih dalam keadaan menyala ketika hendak melangkah memasuki kamarnya tiba-tiba

DUAGH..

"ITTAII..!" rintih Hinata karena tersandung sesuatu hingga membuatnya jatuh dengan tidak elitnya, dengan kesal Hinata menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda pirang seumuran dirinya yang tergeletak dilantai tak sadarkan diri. Hinata membulatkan matanya sebelum akhirnya

"KYAAAA… ADA PENCURII..!"

-T B C –

Hahahaha jujur ane sendiri aja ketawa ngakak dengan fic yang super duper aneh ini. Hihihi ane dapat ide gila ini setelah nonton anime DIGIMON di youtube. Saat itu kepikiran aja gmana gokilnya membawa naruto dkk kedalam kisah itu hahaha eitt.. tenang aja author sableng ini punya alur cerita sendiri kok yah.. meskipun tadi ngejiplak dikit, disini author Cuma ngambil konsepnya aja bukan alurnya. Dan kuucapkan terima kasihku yang sebesar-besarnya pada salah satu author FFn yang bernama Hikari Syarahmia berkat saran kamu akhirnya sayapun berani ngepublish Fic gaje ini.

semoga kalian suka. Tapi kalau tidak ya udah kudelete aja heheh

Mohon reviewnya minna.. saran diterima senang hati

Arigattouu..


	2. Chapter 2 (Namamu Naruto)

Yoshh chapter dua nih. Yok lanjoott

Naruto Data Squad chapter 2

Hinata yang panik langsung mengambil buku tebalnya diatas meja belajar untuk dipakai memukul pria asing yang sedang tergeletak dikamarnya, mungkin pukulannya tidak akan berdampak apa-apa, tapi namanya orang panik kan pasti tidak dapat berfikir panjang. Dengan perlahan Hinata mendekati pria yang keliatan tertidur itu tak lupa buku super tebalnya sudah ia pegang erat-erat penuh siaga. Mata lavendernya mencoba mengamati pria itu dari atas sampai bawah mencoba merekam ciri fisik pria itu kedalam ingatannya agar kalau pencurinya kabur Hinata bisa melaporkannya kepolisi, namun entah mengapa Hinata justru merasa familiar dengan ciri fisik pria ini.

Rambutnya pirang jabrik, dengan tiga buah goresan di masing-masing pipi. Hinata menekuk lututnya (baca jongkok, gitu aja ribet) disamping pria itu dan mencondongkan kepalanya menuju wajah pria yang tertidur itu "Apa pria ini sudah mati?"

"Mmmmpp"

Alangkah terkejutnya Hinata ketika pria itu menggeliat dan membuka matanya dan itu tepat saat Hinata memandang matanya dari jarak beberapa inci saja lavender bertemu shappire, kedua mata Hinata berkedip beberapa kali demikian juga dengan pria pirang itu, untuk beberapa detik Hinata terpaku melihat mata biru samudera itu sebelum akhirnya.

"KYYAAAAAAA…!"

DUAGH..DUAGH..

"UWAAAAA…!"

BRAAKK..

Pemuda pirang itu terlempar dan menabrak tembok dengan wajah lebih dulu mendarat setelah ditampar oleh Hinata menggunakan buku tebalnya. Hinata mengatur nafasnya yang nyaris putus karena terkejut, sekarang ia sudah melihat mata dari pemuda itu, 'tapi mata itu kan yang pernah kubuat buat bagaimana bisa mata itu benar-benar nyata?' Hinata langsung kembali berdiri dan siap menghajar orang itu lagi, namun keringat segede salak muncul dibelakang kepala Hinata ketika melihat pose pria itu di ujung lantai, posenya benar-benar memalukan dengan posisi pipi dilantai, mulut berbusa mirip orang kena ayan. pantat di atas dan lutut sebagai penyangga, dengan kata lain NUNGGING? Keliatannya kali ini dia tidak tidur, tapi pingsan karena pukulan buku tebalnya.

Semula Hinata ingin segera menelepon polisi , namun entah mengapa niatnya ia urungkan setelah melihat semua ciri fisik pemuda itu, dan akhirnya Hinata menyeret tubuh pemuda itu dengan susah payah keatas tempat tidurnya. dipikiran Hinata saat ini bahwa pria ini bukanlah orang jahat, kalau memang dia pencuri atau semacamnya, barang-barang disana sudah pasti hilangkan? (positif thinking lah). Lagipula Hinata penasaran dengan pria itu karena cirinya mirip dengan gambarnya tempo hari.

30 menit kemudian

"Engg.."

Pria itu kembali sadar secepat kilat Hinata menggenggam buku tebalnya lagi penuh siaga.

"Si-siapa kau? Mengapa ada dikamarku? Apa kau pencuri?" tanya Hinata mengintrogasi pria itu tak lupa buku tebalnya siap melayang lagi, namun pemuda itu hanya diam memandanginya membuat Hinata jengah, "Cepat k-katakan namamu!" ulang Hinata. Seolah tak mendengar perkataan Hinata pria itu malah bangkit berdiri membuat Hinata terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba itu. Hinata sedikit merasa takut karena kini pemuda itu sekarang justru berjalan mondar-mandir dikamarnya.

"Nama itu… apa?" Hinata cengo mendengar pertanyaan pemuda itu dan memandangnya penuh kebingungan, 'apa dia orang gila?' batin Hinata, namun Hinata menyadari sesuatu "J-Jangan-Jangan?!" Hinata langsung mencari ponselnya diatas meja belajar namun disana tak ada ponselnya, yang ada hanyalah benda aneh berbentuk persegi, mirip ponsel memang tapi itu bukanlah ponsel 'Apa ini?' tanya Hinata dalam hati. Pria pirang itu hanya melihat tingkah hinata dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hei, apa benda ini punyamu? Lalu dimana ponselku?" Tanya Hinata sambil memperlihatkan benda yang ada ditangannya, "Ponsel?.. ponsel itu apa?" Hinata menepuk jidatnya dengan kesal setelah mendapat jawaban dari pria itu, namun tiba-tiba Hinata dibuat terkejut ketika pemuda itu mendekat dan mengambil benda aneh itu dari tangannya "Digi..ponsel..vice..ini.. Digevice" gumam pria itu memandangi benda itu di tangannya.

Hinata hanya diam melihat pemuda itu menutup matanya dan seperti sihir cahaya menyilaukan keluar dari benda persegi itu dan secara perlahan kembali kebentuk semula berbentuk agak pangjang dengan beberapa tombol angka, "I-itu po-ponselku?" tanya Hinata shock dan pria itu hanya mengangguk.

Setelah beberapa menit dalam kebingungan mereka kini duduk dilantai dengan posisi berjauhan, Hinata kembali bertanya, tapi kali ini dengan lembut "Kau siapa?" namun pria itu hanya menggeleng "Aku..tidak tahu!" jawab pemuda itu polos namun kemudian ia menunjuk ponsel Hinata "Digivice..aku" Hinata kembali bingung, dengan cekatan hinata membuka foto-foto yang ada dalam ponselnya namun foto gambar pria yang dulu digambarnya hilang. Dengan gemetaran Hinata kembali bertanya "Ap-apa kau k-keluar dari si-sini?" dan pemuda itu mengangguk perlahan. Hinata kembali menganga.

"Nama itu, apa?" pertanyaan pemuda itu menyadarkan Hinata, meski sulit diterima akal sehat Hinata mencoba menerangkan "Ano.. Nama itu adalah panggilan atau sebutan untuk diri seseorang, ada yang bilang kalau Nama itu adalah jati dirimu" pemuda itu hanya mengangguk.

"kalau begitu.. kau punya nama untukku?" tanya pemuda itu. Hinata tersenyum dan menyebut sebuah nama "Naruto, namamu Na-ru-to!" tanpa sadar Hinata menyebutnya dengan penuh semangat. Sepertinya ia lupa kalau tadi dia ingin menghajarnya. Pemuda itu kembali manggut-manggut

"Lalu, namamu siapa?" tanya pemuda yang kini resmi bernama Naruto itu, "Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, kau boleh memanggilku Hinata" jawab Hinata antusias, baginya ini seperti mimpi bisa berkenalan dengan pemuda tampan

"Hinata? Baiklah"

Tok..tok..tok..

"Kakak.. apa kau sudah siap? Kenapa lama sekali?" teriak seseorang dari luar yang ternyata adalah adiknya Hanabi, Hinata kembali panik membuat Naruto bingung, "Iya.. kau berangkat duluan saja aku belum selesai" balas Hinata, karena memang sejak tadi ia belum selesai mandi dan mengenakan seragam sekolah, padahal ini sudah hampir jam tujuh "baiklah aku duluan ya kak!" seru Hanabi dari luar. Setelah Hanabi pergi, Hinata langsung bangkit berdiri mengambil handuk dan berniat menuju kamar mandi. Ia lupa kalau Naruto sedari tadi melihatnya dengan bingung "Kau mau kemana Hinata?" tanya Naruto, "Aku mau mandi, karena harus berangkat kesekolah dan aku sudah telat kau disini saja, jangan kemana-mana!" perintah HInata sambil memasuki kamar mandi.

Seusai mandi Hinata memakai seragamnya dengan tergesa-gesa tapi sebelumnya ia sudah mengunci Naruto dalam kamar mandi agar tidak mengintip Hinata yang sedang berpakaian. Setelahsemua beres Hinata mengeluarkan Naruto dari kamar mandi "Nah, selama aku pergi kau disini saja dan jangan keluar dari ruangan ini aku mau berangkat kesekolah dulu!" terang Hinata panjang lebar, Naruto kembali mengangguk "tapi.. sekolah itu apa?" tanya Naruto polos, Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Sekolah itu tempat untuk belajar mengenai macam-macam hal yang sebelumnya tidak kau mengerti!" terang Hinata yang membuat Naruto memiringkan kepalanya "Tidak dimengerti sebelumnya? Contohnya seperti apa?" Hinata kembali menepuk jidatnya 'ini tidak akan selesai-selesai' batin Hinata.

"gomen Naruto-kun, aku tak punya waktu untuk menjelaskannya aku sudah terlambat, kau disini saja jangan kemana-mana ya, sampai nanti!" Jawab Hinata sambil berlalu pergi dan tak lupa mengunci pintu kamar, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Sekarang Hinata berangkat kesekolahnya dengan penuh rasa khawatir dengan keadaan kamarnya.

Skip time

Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung baru kali ini Hinata tidak bisa fokus, pikirannya terlalu disibukkan dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto saat ini dikamarnya membuatnya gelisah, tanpa Hinata sadari beberapa pasang mata dari teman sekelasnya sedang memperhatikan tingkahnya, "Psstt.. Hinata-chan, kau kenapa? Dari tadi gelisah, apa kau sakit?" bisik seorang gadis merah muda yang duduk disebelahnya, Hinata hanya menanggapinya dengan gelengan sambil tersenyum dan berkata "aku tak apa Sakura-chan!". "kalau kau sedang sakit ke ruang UKS saja!" kali ini seorang gadis pirang dibelakang bangkunya angkat bicara. "Arigatou Ino-chan, tapi aku beneran tidak apa-apa kok" bantah Hinata.

01.15 PM

Bel tanda pelajaran usai telah berbunyi dan Hinata segera meninggalkan sekolahan dengan tergesa-gesa mengabaikan semua panggilan teman-temannya, saat ini yang ada dalam pikiran Hinata adalah bisa cepat sampai dirumah. Hanya sekitar 15 menit Hinata sudah sampai dirumah "Tadaima.." teriak Hinata membuka pintu namun tak ada jawaban, karena Neji dan Hanabi memang belum pulang.

Tak mau membuang waktu lama Hinata segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya didepan pintu sejenak Hinata menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya. Diambilnya kunci pintu kamar dari dalam tasnya dan membuka pintu secara perlahan "Naruto-kun?" panggil Hinata pelan namun tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya dengan cemas Hinata membuka lebar-lebar pintu kamarnya, dan dalam sekejap raut kecemasan Hinata berganti dengan senyuman manis.

Hinata melihat Naruto sedang duduk bersandar diujung kamarnya dengan kepala sedikit dimiringkan kesamping sepertinya ia sedang tertidur, Hinata kembali menghela nafas lega 'ternyata Naruto-kun penurut juga, apa karena aku yang menciptakannya?' batin Hinata kemudian duduk disamping ranjangnya, mata levendernya terus memandangi wajah damai Naruto yang sedang tertidur disana. Ada perasaan berdebar-debar ketika melihat Naruto dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Ah.. Hinata, kau sudah pulang rupanya, maaf yah karena bosan aku tertidur!" Tanpa disangka Naruto sudah membuka matanya dan terbangun membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget "Engg.. ti-tidak apa Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata dengan gugup "se-seharusnya aku y-yang minta ma-maaf karena menguncimu dalam k-kamarku!" lanjut Hinata merasa bersalah

KRIUUKK…

"eh?" Hinata bingung mendengar sesuatu dari perut Naruto, dalam sekejap Hinata menyadari kalau Naruto saat ini kelaparan "Kau pasti sa-sangat k-kelaparan akan kubuatkan s-sesuatu untukmu, tunggu disini" perintah Hinata sambil bergegas keluar kamar dan turun kelantai dasar, ia kemudian membuka kulkas 'ah.. ini dia semoga dia suka!' batin Hinata begitu menemukan satu cup ramen instan dalam kulkasnya, kalau Hinata harus memasak dulu mungkin Naruto bisa mati kelaparan jadi biar cepat ia hanya mengambil ramen instan dan menuangkan air panas kedalamnya, dan segera kembali kekamarnya.

"Hoaa.. Hinaha hini henak hehali..sruupp!" (Hinata, ini enak sekali) kata Naruto dengan mulut penuh sementara Hinata kembali dibuat menganga melihat cara makan Naruto yang terbilang buas itu, bahkan ini sudah ramen yang ke lima. Hinata dari tadi sudah naik turun tangga hanya untuk membuatkan Naruto ramen instan yang membuatnya sedikit kelelahan.

"Tadaima"

"Tadaima"

Hinata mendengar dua suara berbeda dari bawah dan dapat dipastikan itu suara Neji dan Hanabi yang baru pulang dari sekolah. Dengan gerakan cepat Hinata berlari keluar, tapi belum lima langkah dia kembali lagi "Naruto-kun kau tetap disini dan jangan buat keributan yah!" kata Hinata dan menutup pintu kamarnya "Okaeri!" Sahut Hinata pada Neji dan Hanabi "Kenapa baru pulang?" lanjut Hinata bertanya, "Tadi aku menjemput Hanabi dan mampir ke KFC disana sebentar!" jawab Neji sambil menyerahkan kantong plastik berisi makanan siap saji pada Hinata, "Aku tahu kau pasti belum memasak kan karena lupa?" lanjut Neji dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Hinata yang menunduk malu-malu sementara Hanabi hanya tersenyum melihat kakak perempuannya lagi-lagi lupa memasak. Sejak kapan Hinata jadi pelupa? .

04.00 pm

Saat ini hanya Hinata dan Naruto saja yang sedang berada dirumah, sedangkan Neji dan Hanabi sedang keluar, katanya sih buat jalan-jalan sebentar. Awalnya Neji juga mengajak Hinata namun ia menolak dengan alasan mengerjakan tugas, padahal Hinata sudah punya rencana sendiri ia ingin mengajak Naruto jalan-jalan sore, sekalian mengenalkan Naruto pada dunia sekitar.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau mau jalan-jalan denganku?" tanya Hinata malu-malu sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya pertanda gugup

"Jalan-jalan?, apa itu?" jawab Naruto balik nanya dengan kepala yang dimiringkan, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sebagai manusia yang terbentuk dari data memori otaknya memang masih kosong jadi Naruto perlu informasi lebih banyak lagi agar bisa mengerti.

"Begini Naruto-kun agar kau lebih cepat mengerti dunia ini mungkin sebaiknya kau melihatnya secara langsung" ungkap Hinata sambil tersenyum, tentu saja hal ini membuat Naruto kegirangan. Dan mereka pun berjalan meninggalkan rumah.

04.45 pm

Seperti sepasang kekasih mereka berdua tampak mesra apalagi saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah taman kota. Naruto sejak tadi banyak bertanya dan dengan sabar Hinata menerangkan apa yang ditunjuk Naruto. Hinata memaklumi kebingungan Naruto karena memang ini hal yang baru baginnya. Karena lelah mereka pun duduk disebuah bangku panjang yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu panjang sehingga mau tak mau mereka harus duduk berdekatan. Hinata langsung merasakan jantungnya berdebar.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau lelah?" tanya Hinata namun Naruto hanya menggeleng cepat. "kalau bersama Hinata rasanya…tidak!" jawab Naruto polos dan tanpa sadar ucapannya membuat gadis disampingnya merona.

"Aku suka dunia ini, aku suka bersama Hinata dan aku ingin bersama Hinata selamanya!" lanjut Naruto sambil memandang langit, lagi-lagi ia tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi wajah Hinata sudah merah padam karena merona.

"Loh, Hinata-chan? Kau disini juga yah, dan.. dia siapa?" Hinata sempat kaget karena tidak menyadari dua manusia berbeda gender mendekati mereka dan ternyata itu adalah Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, k-kalian se-sedang a-apa?" tanya Hinata gugup mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura. Mendengar itu Sakura hanya menghela nafas pendek. "aku dan Sasuke-kun sedang jalan-jalan sore dan bukan hanya kami saja, Gaara, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari juga ada disini hanya saja ga tau mereka kearah mana," jawab Sakura "oh, yah dia siapa Hinata-can?"

"Nngg.. ano, d-dia.."

"Pacarmu yah?" potong Sakura cepat "Wah.. kau kejam sekali punya pacar tapi ga bilang-bilang,"

"B-bukan kok, d-dia.. sepupuku, iyah..dia sepupuku," jawab Hinata berbohong. Tidak mungkinkan kalau ia bilang Naruto hasil gambarnya. Lagipula mana ada orang yang akan percaya, yang ada dia bakalan disebut orang gila. Sasuke yang berada berdiri disamping Sakura terus memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Nah, kenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura dan ini pacarku namanya Uchiha Sasuke! Siapa namamu pirang?" kata Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangan kearah Naruto, semula Naruto hanya memandangi tangan Sakura yang diulurkan padanya kemudian menoleh ke Hinata dengan tatapan apa-artinya. Hinata mengerti dengan kebingungan Naruto, dengan cepat Hinata memberi ilustrasi dengan tangannya sendiri. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung 'apa yang mereka lakukan' batin sakura.

Naruto yang sudah mengerti langsung menyambut tangan Sakura "Namaku Naruto salam kenal," kata Naruto dengan cengirannya, namun tiba-tiba ia jadi bingung melihat Sakura tampak swetdrop, Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, sedangkan Hinata menepuk jidatnya sendiri sembil menggeleng-geleng "apa ada yang salah?" tanya Naruto. Jelas saja salah, seharusnya salaman itu kan pakai tangan kanan disambut tangan kanan pula, sedangkan Naruto menyambut tangan Sakura dengan tangan kirinya.

Sakura tampak heran melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba memakai sebuah kacamata bening dan hanya sebentar memakainya kemudian mengantonginya lagi.

"Sakura ayo kita pergi, disini membosankan!" kata Sasuke datar dan langsung berjalan menjauh diikuti Sakura setelah sempat meminta maaf pada Hinata.

'Tidak mungkin, apa kacamata ini sudah rusak?'

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Apa kau yakin profesor?"

"Tentu saja tuan ku, alat pendeteksi ciptaanku ini tidak akan salah, aku yakin data itu muncul didunia ini,"

"Lalu, dimana tepatnya?"

"Serahkan saja padaku, aku akan segera menemukan Data yang menjadi kunci itu!"

"Hmm.. setelah 15 tahun data itu menghilang sekarang muncul lagi, baiklah.. segera temukan data itu agar aku bisa mengendalikannya dan menguasai dunia digital serta dunia manusia HAHAHAHAHAHA….!

````BERSUMBANG eh BERSAMBUNG````

Haahh.. akhirnya selesai juga chap dua ini meskipun makin lama makin bikin pusing nih cerita,

Ada pertanyaan di kolom review yang wajib and abaca biar ada bayangan untuk chap depannya.

= Cicikun "apa naru punya kekuatan?"

+ yap tentu saja karena dia manusia digital

= "ada battlenya?"

+ ada, tungguin aja ya hehe

= NHL " konsep battlenya kayak apa?"

+ hmm.. kalau pernah nonton Digimon Tamers pasti tau deh :D

Oke yang terakhir mohon direview yah…

arigattou


	3. Chapter 3 (Siapa Dia Hinata?)

Hai.. saya balik lagi dengan chap ketiga.. Lanjoottt

Naruto Data Squad chapter #3

"Naruto-kun, ayo bangun ini sudah pagi sarapan untukmu sudah kusiapkan!" kata seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang mencoba membangunkan Naruto dengan goncangan kecil "Aku mau berangkat sekolah dulu, ayo bangun!" lanjutnya kemudian

"engg.. Kau mau pergi lagi ketempat bernama sekolah itu ya?" Sahut Naruto setengah sadar sambil mengucek matanya dan mendudukkan dirinya. Dia dan Hinata memang tidur dalam satu kamar tapi tentu saja Hinata tidur diatas ranjang sedangkan Naruto tidur dibawah lantai beralaskan futton dan memakai selimut pemberian Hinata. Jangan khawatir disini Naruto ga mungkin berbuat yang aneh-aneh pada Hinata, soalnya otaknya terlalu polos.

"Iya Naruto-kun, dan kakakku sudah menungguku dibawah jadi aku pergi dulu yah!" jawab Hinata dengan senyum termanisnya, Naruto terpana oleh senyuman itu.

"Apa aku boleh ikut? Setiap menunggumu pulang aku selalu bosan, aku ikut yah Hinata-chan!" kata Naruto sambil menyatukan semua jari tangannya sendiri tak lupa jurus puppy eyes nya yang menggemaskan. Melihat tingkah kekanakan Naruto, Hinata hanya terkikik menahan tawanya, bahkan Naruto menambahkan suffix chan pada namanya, hal itu membuat Hinata menunduk malu-malu setelah menyadarinya.

"Apa tidak boleh yah menambahkan chan pada namamu?" kata Naruto dengan pelan "Kukira kau akan suka, temanmu yang kemarin saja memanggilmu begitu, kenapa aku tidak boleh?" lanjut Naruto mengeluh.

Hinata langsung gelagapan, cepat-cepat dia berkata "Ti-tidak kok a-aku suk-suka, bahkan sangat suka Naruto-kun!". Mendengar itu Naruto kembali bersemangat membuat Hinata lega karena jujur saja entah kengapa saat Naruto yang menyebut namanya begitu terasa…. Berbeda, ada perasaan berbunga-bunga yang dapat dirasakan Hinata.

Akhirnya dengan bujukan Hinata untuk tetap tinggal dirumah dituruti Naruto, meski kecewa namun Naruto tetap mengangguk. Hinata akhirnya berangkat sekolah bersama Neji dan Hanabi. Meski sudah terbiasa meninggalkan Naruto dirumah sendirian, namun Hinata tetap saja menghawatirkan keadaan Naruto, apa lagi setiap berangkat sekolah Hinata selalu mengunci pintu kamarnya jadi Naruto tak bisa kemana-mana, untungnya Naruto penurut. Oleh sebab itu sore nanti Hinata kembali berencana mengajak Naruto jalan-jalan lagi.

Akhirnya mereka sampai disekolahan mereka yakni Konoha High school (minus Hanabi karena masih SMP jadi beda sekolahan). Hinata segera menuju kelasnya di XI-A sedangkan Neji dikelas XI-B . sesampainya diruang kelas Hinata langsung duduk dikursinya sendiri dibagian kedua dari depan. Tak lama kemudian sahabat berambut pink-nya bernama Sakura pun muncul dan langsung menyapa Hinata

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan..!" dan Sakura langsung duduk disebelah Hinata. "ohayou Sakura-chan!" balas Hinata tersenyum.

"Oh ya, laki-laki yang besamamu kemarin itu beneran sepupumu ya?" tanya Sakura membuka pembicaraan. "i-iya, di-dia s-sepupuku!" jawab Hinata kikuk, ia tak menyangka Sakura akan membahas masalah itu. Sakura memandang Hinata dengan penuh intimidasi setelah mendengar jawaban Hinata, membuat yang dipandang makin kalang kabut Hinata kini bahkan merasa tubuhnya menciut.

"Hontouni?" Desak Sakura tidak puas dan semakin mempertajam tatapan intimidasinya. Hinata yang terus terusan mendapat tatapan penuh selidik itu tentu saja merasa tubuhnya semakin menciut dan menciut lagi.

"Ohayou minna…!" teriak salah seorang siswi dari arah pintu yang membuat Sakura dan Hinata menoleh kearah sumber suara dan ternyata pemilik suara sumbang tadi berasal dari sahabat sekaligus teman sekelas mereka.

"Ohayou pig!" balas Sakura mengejek membuat Ino mendelik kesal kearah Sakura "Jidat!"

"Ohayou Ino-chan!" balas Hinata tersenyum, dalam hati Hinata berterima kasih pada Ino yang memotong pembicaraan mereka sehingga Hinata bisa lolos dari pertanyaan Sakura, bahkan Hinata merasa ukuran tubuhnya sudah kembali ke normal. Namun sepertinya Hinata harus kembali menarik pemikirannya pada Ino karena tiba-tiba Ino bertanya dengan antusias.

"Hinata-chan, kemarin kata si jidat seluas lapangan bola ini, kau sedang bersama seorang laki-laki tampan ditaman yah?" Tanya Ino tidak menyadari asap kekesalan telah mengepul dikepala Sakura karena dikatain jidat seluas lapangan bola. "i-iya, t-tapi d-dia buk-bukan p-pacarku kok!" jawab Hinata yang justru membuat Ino menyeringai tajam.

"Aku kan tidak bilang PACAR loh!" kata Ino penuh penekanan yang membuat Hinata kini memerah mukanya. Sekarang lagi-lagi Hinata merasakan badannya menciut setengah. "Atau jangan-jangan kau bohong kalau dia itu sepupumu, iya kan?" lanjut Ino penuh kemenangan karena kini melihat Hinata menunduk sedalam-dalamnya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah darah.

"Hahahaha.. berarti dugaanku dan si pemilik jidat seluas bandara ini benarkan?" lagi, Ino mengabaikan asap mengerikan yang keluar dari telinga Sakura karena kesal setengah mati dikatain jidat seluas bandara (parah). Sementara Hinata kini sudah seukuran semut.

SKIP TIME DEH..

Setelah seharian yang menyiksa disekolahan kini saatnya untuk pulang sekolah karena alarm pertanda pelajaran usai telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Hinata segera bergegas pulang, hari ini ia tak ada jadwal pelajaran tambahan jadi ia bisa pulang cepat. Hinata berjalan cepat meninggalkan sekolah demi menghindari pertanyaan dua ratu gossip yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri. Namun sebelum kembali kerumah Hinata menyempatkan diri memasuki sebuah toko pakaian. Dia ingin memberikan baju yang baru untuk Naruto. Karena semenjak kedatangan Naruto kedunia manusia Hinata hanya memberinya baju kaos serta celana pendek milik Neji yang diambil Hinata secara diam-diam.

Setelah selesai memilih pakaian untuk laki-laki Hinata pun membayarnya dikasir dan segera meninggalkan toko tersebut dengan kantong plastik yang dibawanya. Ia pun kembali berjalan menuju kediamannya, selama dalam perjalanan pulang Hinata memikirkan perkataan Ino tadi. 'apa benar aku menyukai Naruto-kun?' batin Hinata dan sukses membuat wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Tadaima..!" teriak Hinata pelan begitu membuka pintu rumahnya, namun tak ada jawaban 'Pasti kak Neji dan Hanabi belum pulang' pikir Hinata. Tanpa peduli keadaan rumah yang kosong Hinata berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dengan segera.

"Naruto-kun aku sudah pulang!" Kata Hinata setelah membuka pintu kamarnya. Lagi-lagi Hinata mendapati Naruto tertidur disudut kamar dengan punggung yang bersandar didinding, melihat itu Hinata kembali menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya.

'Apa Naruto-kun merasa tersiksa dengan cara begini?' batin Hinata sambil mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang dan memandangi Naruto yang sedang tertidur. Namun seperti bisa merasakan keberadaan Hinata, Naruto pun langsung membuka matanya dan terbangun

"Eng.. Hinata-chan kau sudah pulang ya, maaf aku tertidur lagi" Kata Naruto tersenyum namun Hinata menyadari kalau sebenarnya Naruto tidak suka dikunci sendirian dikamar, tapi apa boleh buat kan?. Hinata hanya tertunduk membuat Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung, ia kemudian bangkit berdiri dari posisinya dan mendekati Hinata yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Kau kenapa Hinata-chan? Apa aku membuatmu sedih?" Kata Naruto yang kini berlutut dihadapan Hinata agar dapat melihat wajahnya, "Gomen ne" lanjut Naruto pelan,

"Enggak kok Naruto-kun" Sahut Hinata sambil memandang Naruto yang berada dihadapanya mereka saling menatap, sappire bertemu lavender ada perasaan damai menyelimuti keduanya, ketika saling berpandangan mata, bahkan tanpa sadar tangan mereka sudah saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Cukup lama mereka dalam keadaan itu. Keduanya pun bisa merasakan detak jantungnya menggila

Hinata dan Naruto secara spontan saling melepas genggaman tangan masing-masing dan mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain tampak rona merah menghiasi pipi keduanya. "G-gomen ne N-Naruto-kun, ak-aku.. aku mau k-kebawah dulu me-memasak maka-nan, sebentar l-lagi kak N-neji dan Hanabi pu-pulang!" Hinata segera berlari keluar kamarnya.

sebelum debaran jantungnya bisa membuatnya sesak nafas Hinata bersandar didepan dinding kamarnya. Keadaan yang sama juga dialami Naruto, ia dapat merasakan dadanya ada sesuatu yang hampir melompat keluar.

Baru beberapa langkah Hinata meninggalkan kamar, ia kembali lagi "Naruto-kun itu ada pakaian untukmu,mandi dulu dan pakailah baju itu, aku kebawah dulu!" seru Hinata dari ambang pintu dan kembali menjauh dari kamar menuju lantai dasar, ia harus memasak dahulu sebelum kakak dan adiknya datang.

Lima belas menit kemudian Hinata masih sibuk didapur memasak makan siang untuk penghuni rumah itu, sayup-sayup ia dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki dibelakangnya, namun ketika Hinata berbalik matanya terbelalak melihat orang yang kini berdiri dihadapannya, ia mengenakan baju kaos biru sebagai dalaman dipadukan kemeja berkerah lengan panjang warna hitam yang benar-benar pas untuk ukuran badannya kancing dibiarkan terbuka, dengan celana panjang warna senada. Rambutnya yang pirang berantakan yang justru menambah kesan err.. cool pada dirinya apalagi saat ini ia sedang mengantongi kedua tangannya kantong celana sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Naruto namun Hinata malah mematung . "Apa ada yang salah?" lanjut Naruto melihat penampilannya sendiri. Kali ini mata Hinata nyaris tidak berkedip sama sekali, bahkan ia dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas. Sadar akan hal itu Hinata segera membalikkan badannya dengan jantung yang siap melompat dari tempatnya kapan saja. Hinata meremas dadanya sendiri.

'di..di..di..dia tampan sekali' batin Hinata berteriak. Melihat reaksi aneh Hinata seperti itu Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sendiri. 'kurasa memang salah' pikir Naruto tidak peka. Suasana canggung dalam sekejap tercipta, Hinata masih pura-pura fokus pada masakannya padahal saat ini ia benar-benar mati kutu melihat Naruto seperti itu. Sedangkan Naruto? Bingung mode on.

"Boleh aku menemanimu memasak?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan, Hinata hanya mengangguk perlahan tanpa menoleh, jantungnya masih menari-nari. Ketika Naruto mendekat Hinata langsung memutar badannya kearah lain, sebisa mungkin Hinata menghindari tatapan langsung dengan Naruto, ia tak mau kalau Naruto tahu wajahnya saat ini sedang memanas.

Sedang asik-asiknya memasak dalam 'ketegangan' mereka tidak menyadari bahwa dua pasang mata sedang melihat kelakuan mereka. Salah satunya langsung mengeraskan rahangnya, aura kemarahan yang siap meledak kapan saja langsung terasa. Dengan suara berat nan tegas dia berkata

"Siapa pemuda ini, Hinata?"

Hinata terlonjak kaget dan langsung menoleh, alangkah terkejutnya ia karena Neji dan Hanabi sudah berdiri dihadapannya dan Naruto. Hinata dapat melihat kakaknya berusaha menahan amarahnya dengan mengepalkan tinjunya, sampai sebegitunya kah pesona Naruto sehingga membuat Hinata tak menyadari kedatangan Neji dan Hanabi?.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa laki-laki ini, Hinata?" geram Neji. Sementara Hinata berkeringat dingin Naruto malah menggigit jari telunjuknya sendiri pertanda bingung. Sepertinya Naruto belum menyadari kalau dia kini dalam bahaya.

Sementara itu ditempat lain

"Ini gawat, kalau yang kau katakan itu benar.. hal ini akan menimbulkan masalah!"

"Hn, tapi, bukannya katamu datanya dalam bentuk kubus dengan cahaya biru?"

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau data kunci itu hidup dan berwujud manusia, tapi yang jelas tetap saja ia hanyalah sekumpulan data yang menjadi kunci gerbang dunia digital!"

"Lalu, apa rencanamu?"

"Kurasa sudah saatnya kau menggunakan benda ini, awasi data itu jangan sampai dia jatuh ketangan yang salah, tak ada yang pernah tahu semengerikan apa kekuatan gelap data itu!"

"Hn, baiklah"

~~~~BERSAMBUNG~~~~

Hedehhhh.. makin gaje aja nih…. Maaf kali ini kependekan dikarenakan author sedang tidak enak badan tapi demi reader yang minta cepet diupdate. Saya mncoba memaksakan diri untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Mohon doa nya yah untuk para reader agar saya bisa lekas sembuh dan kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa.

Mohon juga reviewnya dong… saran selalu saya terima,

Arigattou..


	4. Chapter 4 (Alasan)

Hei.. ketemu lagi sama author yang cakep ini #readerMuntah membawakan chapter selanjutnya dari fic gaje ini. Semoga ga tambah membosankan.

Enjoy!

Naruto Data Squad chapter #4

Neji menyandarkan punggungnya dengan kaku disofa, pikirannya melayang entah kemana beberapa kali ia menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Kepalanya ia tengadahkan keatas sambil menutup matanya, jari telunjuk dan jempolnya tak henti-hentinya ia pakai untuk memijit keningnya sendiri. Ia sedang frustasi setengah mati.

Trio Hyuuga saat ini sedang berada diruang keluarga dan tentu saja Naruto juga hadir ditengah mereka, beberapa jam lalu telah terjadi keributan heboh antara Hinata dan Neji yang meminta penjelasan. Hanabi hanya bisa mencoba menenangkan emosi Neji yang sudah diubun-ubun, keributan berlangsung alot karena penjelasan Hinata tidak serta merta dipercaya oleh Neji, itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Meskipun Hinata sudah menjelaskan juga awal mula pertemuannya dengan Naruto. Tetap saja sulit dicerna.

Namun melihat bukti yang ditunjukkan Hinata dan Naruto sukses membuat Neji bungkam, meski sulit diterima otak jeniusnya namun matanya masih normal, Neji bisa melihat ponsel Hinata berubah bentuk saat disentuh Naruto dengan cahaya biru matrix yang menyilaukan mata,meski Hinata juga akui ia sendiri belum mengerti apa kegunaan benda yang disebut digivice itu, dan Hinata juga sudah mengatakan bahwa Naruto muncul dari digivice itu.

"Jadi, pria asing ini bukan berasal dari dunia ini?" tanya Neji yang tak merubah posisinya, ia bisa melihat Hinata mengangguk lemah dan sekali lagi Neji menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan. Ini terlalu berat bahkan Neji siap membenturkan kepalanya ditembok bila sudah merasa tak tahan lagi dengan frustasinya. Hanabi hanya menggeleng melihat kakaknya.

"Kakak, kurasa Kak Hinata tidak berbohong jadi biarkan saja kak Naruto tetap tinggal disini kurasa kedatangannya disini ada alasannya!" Kata Hanabi bijaksana sambil mengelus pundak Neji yang pusing setengah mati, "Lagi pula tak ada kejadian tanpa alasankan?" lanjut Hanabi lembut namun mampu membuat Neji tersenyum pada adiknya.

"Baiklah, aku tak punya pilihan lain kuharap kau benar Hanabi!" Kata Neji sambil mengacak-ngacak puncak kepala Hanabi, setelah itu amethistnya memandang tajam kea rah Naruto "Dan kau Alien, jaga sikapmu selama disini, atau kau akan kulempar kelaut!" Ancam Neji.

"Alien? Apa itu? Apa itu sejenis makanan? Atau… ramen rasa baru?" Tanya Naruto dengan watadosnya sambil menggaruk pipinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuk. Sementara Neji kembali frustrasi setengah mati, namun kembali di jinakkan(?) Hanabi.

"Tapi, jangan sampai ayah tahu hal ini, aku tidak mau jadi bulan-bulanan ayah kalau dia sampai tahu kita serumah dengan Alien ini!" Ungkap Neji tajam pada Hinata, sementara Hinata mengangguk dengan penuh OOC. Neji pun swetdrop.

"Tenang saja kakakku sayang, ayah kan super sibuk!"

"Dan satu hal lagi, kau..!" Kata Neji datar sambil berdiri dan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada Naruto, membuat suasana kembali hening karena tegang, apalagi Neji seperti hendak ingin menerkam Naruto.

"KAU… JANGAN PERNAH KEKAMAR HINATA AKU SAJA BELUM PERNAH KEKAMAR TEN-TEN!" teriak Neji dengan sedikit air liur yang muncrat kemana-mana. dan semua yang ada diruangan itu terjengkang kelantai.

SEMENTARA ITU

"Professor, bagaimana dengan pencarianmu? Apa kau sudah menemukan data itu?"

"Tentu saja, alatku berhasil menemukan letaknya!"

"Lalu, dimana? kenapa kau tidak langsung membawanya kesini?"

"Karena data itu berada di… Kota Konoha!"

"Oh begitu, segera atur keberangkatan dan kita kesana sekarang!"

"Baiklah!"

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox

Keesokan harinya semua penghuni kediaman Hyuuga sedang bersantai menikmati pagi dengan teh hangat setelah sarapan pagi, ini memang Hari minggu jadi bisa bermalas-malasan lebih lama, Naruto pun merasa kini lebih nyaman karena tak perlu lagi dikunci dalam kamar ketika Hinata sedang keluar, bahkan sekarang ia sudah punya kamar sendiri dilantai dasar berdampingan dengan kamar Neji.

Semua berkat 'saran' Neji yang memaksa Naruto untuk tidak sekamar lagi dengan Hinata jadi saat ini Naruto diberi kamar tamu yang kosong yang tepat disamping kamar Neji sebagai gantinya. Cukup adil kan? Meskipun Neji dan Naruto pada ogah-ogahan berdampingan kamar.

"Hinata, Hanabi, aku ada perlu sebentar diluar, mungkin sebelum makan siang aku sudah kembali!" Kata Neji sambil bangkit berdiri menuju pintu, tapi sebelum sampai ke ambang pintu Neji sudah lebih dulu men-deathglare Naruto bermaksud mengirimkan sinyal peringatan awas-kalau-kau-berani-macam-macam, namun Naruto malah menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Ya sudah aku pergi!"

BLAM!

Akhirnya Neji benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu setelah membanting daun pintu dengan agak kasar. Tak tahukah kalian kalau Neji saat ini sudah nyaris koprol karena kesal setengah mati melihat sifat bodoh Naruto?. Dan sayangnya memang begitu adanya, baik Hinata maupun Hanabi tak ada yang menyadarinya (apalagi si dobe no baka itu).

"kak Naruto, kalau kakak manusia ajaib, apa kak Naruto punya sihir?" tanya Hanabi polos

"Sihir? Apa itu?" tanya Naruto tak kalah polos

"semacam kekuatan, mungkin untuk menghancurkan benda atau semacamnya yang jelasnya benar-benar hebat dan kuat!" jawab Hanabi antusias. Naruto berfikir sejenak kemudian menjawab, "Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu"

Sebenarnya ada kalimat Hanabi yang menjadi beban pikiran Naruto semenjak semalaman. Apa benar kedatangannya didunia nyata memiliki sebuah alasan? Lalu alasan apa? Sebenarnya mengapa ia muncul begitu saja tanpa memori sedikitpun. Berbagai macam pertanyaan Naruto terus bermunculan dikepalanya dari semalam yang membuatnya susah tidur. Memikirkan hal itu tanpa sadar Naruto melamun mengabaikan ocehan Hanabi disampingnya. "alasan?".

Naruto POV

"kurasa kedatanga kak Naruto kedunia ini ada alasannya!"

Ya, kalimat Hanabi itu terus terngiang dikepalaku, membuatku gelisah, aku memang mungkin manusia dari dimensi lain yang entah apa namanya dan soal mengapa aku bisa sampai kesini, yang aku tahu aku muncul dari ponsel milik Hinata-chan.

Aku bahkan tidak memiliki memori ingatan, aku harus mempelajari semuanya dari Hinata-chan tanpa peduli sesuatu yang lain. Namun setelah mendengar kalimat Hanabi itu beberapa pertanyaan muncul dikepalaku.

Mengapa aku disini?

Siapa aku?

Apa alasanku berada disini?

Mengapa aku tidak memiliki ingatan sama sekali?

Naruto POV end

SKIP TIME

Seperti hari sebelumnya Hinata sudah bangun pagi-pagi untuk memasak sarapan pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah, setelah selesai menyiapkan makanan, ia pun bergegas mandi dan mengenakan seragamnya ketika hendak bergabung dengan kakak dan adiknya untuk sarapan, Hinata dibuat bingung dengan penampilan Naruto yang baru saja keluar kamar, mata lavendernya bisa melihat Naruto sedang mengenakan kemeja putih dibalut dengan jas warna hitam disaku bagian kiri terdapat lambang khas Konoha High School tak lupa dasi yang juga berwarna hitam dan celana warna panjang hitam pula. Nyaris saja Hinata mimisan melihatnya.

"Aku yang mendaftarkanya sekolah!" kata Neji santai sambil terus mengunyah rotinya menjawab kebingungan Hinata dan Hanabi.

Menyadari kedua adiknya masih bingung Neji kembali melanjutkan " Kemarin aku kerumah kepala sekolah kita dan mengatakan padanya bahwa aku punya teman yang datang dari jauh untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya disini, untuk soal registrasi dan yang lainnya kau tak usah tanyakan, semua sudah kuatur dan hari ini dia mulai sekolah." ungkap Neji panjang lebar.

"Ke-kenapa"? tanya Hinata belum mengerti kenapa kakaknya ini mau menyekolahkan Naruto sampai-sampai kerepotan mengurus semuanya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin serumah dengan orang yang otaknya tidak mengerti apapun!" jawab Neji mulai bosan, karena melihat Naruto sudah nyengir-nyegir kearahnya. Mendengar pernyataan terakhir dari kakaknya, Hinata kemudian tersenyum karena sudah mengerti maksud Neji. Yah.. walaupun kakaknya cowok judes bawaan dari bapaknya, tapi sebenarnya ia selalu bisa diandalkan.

Akhirnya setelah selesai sarapan mereka pun bersiap kesekolah dengan berjalan kaki, keadaan berbeda jauh sekarang karena kini mereka berangkat kesekolah bukan bertiga lagi tapi berempat. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah Naruto tak henti-hentinya memamerkan senyum mentarinya kepada setiap orang yang dilewatinya. Membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan.

Setelah sampai didepan gerbang sekolah Naruto kembali terkagum-kagum melihat bangunan besar itu dan dengan semangat ia berjalan mengekor dibelakang Hinata dan Neji (Hanabi sebelumnya sudah memisahkan diri menuju sekolahannya sendiri).

'Jadi ini yang namanya sekolah?' kata Naruto dalam hati sambil menoleh kanan kiri mengagumi sekolah barunya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang kepala sekolah tak henti-hentinya para siswi berteriak histeris karena sekolah mereka kedatangan siswa tampan.

"Kyaa.. lihat ada murid baru dia tampan sekali.."

"iya, rambutnya pirang benar-benar tipeku!"

"semoga saja dia dikelasku nanti"

Bisikan-bisikan dari siswi yang mereka lewati membuat Hinata benar-benar tidak suka dan tanpa Hinata sadari ia menempelkan tubuh mungilnya ke badan kekar Naruto seolah-olah Hinata mengirimkan sinyal ke para fansgirl dadakan Naruto itu bahwa "Dia milikku". Para fansgirl Naruto pun Cuma bisa mendengus kesal. Sementara yang berjalan didepan Neji tidak menyadari adu deathglare yang sedang berlangsung dibelakangnya.

Ketika tiba dibelokan akhir menuju ruang kepala guru, mereka bertemu dengan seorang siswa yang memiliki rambut emo dengan mata onixnya yang tajam. Tampak raut keheranan diwajah putih pucatnya.

"Yo.. Sasuke kau mau kemana?" tanya Neji menyapa sementara yang ditanya hanya mengantongi kedua tangannya disaku celananya "Hn, aku baru saja dari ruang guru!" jawab Sasuke datar sambil menatap Naruto "Kalian mau kemana?" lanjutnnya.

"Aku dan Hinata hendak mengantarkan temanku untuk keruang, guru karena mulai hari ini dia akan bersekolah disini!" Jawab Neji

"Hn, memangnya dia berasal dari mana? Aku belum pernah melihatnya disekitar sini?"

"Dia berasal dari luar kota dan selama disini dia tinggal dirumahku!"

KRRIIIINNNGGGGG…

Bel pertanda jam pelajaran tiba-tiba saja menggema dikuping mereka membuat Neji dan Hinata harus cepat bergegas kekelasnya masing-masing. Mereka tidak punya waktu lagi bertegur sapa

"Pergilah kekelas kalian, biar dia aku yang antar, kebetulan ada buku yang kutinggalkan disana!" Kata Sasuke menawarkan bantuan, walaupun sebenarnya ia berbohong soal buku yang ditinggalkannya.

"Baiklah, kupercayakan kepadamu!" Jawab Neji kemudian segera bergegas menuju kelasnya.

"T-Tolong ya Sasuke-kun!" timpal Hinata takut-takut melihat bola mata sasuke yang gelap gulita itu, setelah itu Hinata pamit duluan ke Naruto dan segera juga bergegas kekelasnya. Ini jam pelajaran penting untuknnya.

Sepeninggal Hinata dan Neji suasana hening tercipta cukup lama antara Naruto dan Sasuke "Hn, ayo ikuti aku lewat sini!" Perintah Sasuke memecah hening dan berjalan diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya. Naruto terus mengikuti Sasuke sampai ia dibuat heran karena Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berhenti berjalan dan berbalik kearahnya.

"Katakan, Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sasuke dingin dan penuh penekanan membuat Naruto tambah dibuat bingung.

"Tentu saja sekolah, Teme!" Jawab Naruto kesal tanpa sadar kata 'teme' diucapkannya tanpa tau artinya apa.

"Tch.. Dasar dobe atau kusebut saja…!" Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata kemudian memakainya.

"Manusia Digital!"

``````BERSAMBUNG BRO`````

Hohoho kayaknya konfliknya udah mulai mencuat nih.. yoshhh saatnya menjawab beberapa review dan ini juga panting bagi reader lainnya untuk baca biar ada bayangan dichap depan

+ Oni = kekuatan naru separti apa?

= yah.. ga jauh-jauh dari jutsu ninja tapi disini mungkin aku permak dikit cara penggunaannya

+ Neko 1412 = kalau ada pertarungan peran Hinata jadi apa? Dan kacamata apa yang dipakai sasuke?

= nah, peran Hina adalah patner Naru dalam bertarung coba deh perhatiin digimon tamers! Hinata bakalan kayak gitu loh :D sedangkan kacamata yg dipakai sasu adalah kacamata khusus yang dibuat oleh seorang professor untuk melihat komponen data kunci yang diperkirakan ada didunia manusia.

Dan buat reader yang lainnya yang udah baca fic gaje ini arigattou semoga kalian tetap suka dan sampai jumpa lagi di chap depan

JAA NEEEEE!


	5. Chapter 5 (Hari pertama sekolah)

Yosh… aku balik lagi, meskipun yang review Cuma dikit tapi tak menyurutkan semangatku untuk melanjutkan fic ini hingga akhir,

Buat cicikun, tenang aja disini Sasuke baik kok

Hehehe lanjootttt!

Naruto Data Squad Chapter #5

Antara terkejut dan bingung mendengar kalimat terakhit Sasuke, Naruto bungkam dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar "A-apa maksudmu? Siapa yang kau sebut manusia digital?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke kembali melepas kacamatanya dan menyeringai tajam kearah lawan bicaranya.

"Hn, sepertinya.. kau memang tidak memiliki memori ingatan dan aku tidak heran, mengingat kau berbeda jauh dari bentuk awalmu!" Jawab Sasuke dengan santai, 'Apa dia juga tidak tahu kalau saat ini dia diincar' lanjut bertanya Sasuke dalam hati. Naruto kini benar-benar dipuncak kebingungannya karena memang ia tak tahu arah pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, sedang apa kau disini? Kenapa tidak segera kekelas? Ini sudah masuk jam pelajaran!" Kata seorang guru bermasker memotong pembicaraan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Maaf sensei, tadi aku diminta oleh Neji mengantarkan siswa baru ini ke sensei!" Jawab Sasuke datar kemudian melangkah pergi menuju kelas namun ketika melewati Naruto ia berhenti, tanpa menoleh dan berkata pelan "Kalau kau penasaran tentang siapa dirimu, datangi saja aku dan akan kubawa kau pada seseorang yang tahu sosokmu yang sebenarnya". Kemudian melanjutkan lagi langkahnya menjauh meninggalkan guru kakashi dan Naruto yang tampak shok.

'Tahu tentang diriku?'

"Ah.. jadi kau anak baru itu? Ya sudah ikut aku kekelas barumu. Kebetulan aku wali kelasmu!" Kata Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Kemudian Naruto mengangguk dan mengikuti guru Kakashi untuk segera kekelasnya. Walaupun masih memikirkan perkataan Sasuke, Naruto tetap berusaha bersikap biasa. Tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di ruang kelas XI-A. naruto disuruh menunggu diluar sampai gurunya memberi aba-aba untuk masuk.

"Ohayou minna…!" sapa Kakashi pada muridnya

"Ohayou sensei!" balas murid diruang itu.

"Nah.. hari ini kalian kedatangan seorang siswa baru kuharap kalian bisa berteman!" Kata Kakashi santai sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya. seketika ruang yang tadinya hening berubah jadi riuh oleh suara siswa-siswi yang penasaran.

"Hei bocah, masuklah dan perkenalkan namamu!" perintah guru Kakashi dan Naruto pun masuk dengan gugup. Ini pertama kali baginya bicara pada orang banyak. Seorang siswi bernama Hinata dan siswa bernama Sasuke tampak sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto sekelas dengan mereka. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang tampak senang melihat Hinata sekelas dengannya.

" Hai semuanya, perkenalkan Namaku.. ummm.. namaku..!" Tampak Naruto sedang mengingat sesuatu dengan menggaruk pipi pakai jari telunjuknya "Ah, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kalian bisa memanggilku dengan Naruto, aku pindahan dari… eee..!" lagi-lagi Naruto tampak sedang mengingat sesuatu "Dari kota suna mohon bantuannya hehehe!" lanjut Naruto tertawa garing.

"Uzumaki? Suna?" tanya Hinata entah pada siapa karena bingung.

"Wah.. dia keren seperti Sasuke-kun dan Gaara-kun!"

"Hai pirang duduk disebelahku saja"

" Jangan, lebih baik disebelahku saja!"

"Baiklah Uzumaki-san silahkan duduk di..!" Kakashi mengedarkan pandangannya mengabaikan permintaan siswi-siswi centil itu "Disamping raja tidur itu dan tolong sekalian bangunkan dia!" Tunjuk guru Kakashi pada seorang murid yang justru tertidur dalam kelas walau pelajaran akan segera dimulai, Naruto segera menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Kursinya berada di urutan ketiga dari depan dekat paling samping dekat jendela.

Langkah Naruto sempat terhenti sebentar begitu menyadari siapa yang duduk didepan mejanya, masih teringat jelas dalam ingatannya pembicaraan singkat mereka didepan ruang guru tadi. mata onix yang dimaksudnya pun hanya menatapnya tajam. Namun kemudian Naruto tetap duduk di kursinya dan membangunkan raja tidur yang dimaksud senseinya.

"Hei, kata sensei kau harus bangun!" Kata Naruto menggoyangkan bahu si raja tidur namun tak ada tanda akan terbangun membuat Naruto garuk-garuk kepala sendiri "Bagaimana ini? Apa yang namannya sekolah itu belajar membangunkan orang lagi tidur?"

"Biar kubantu!" Kata seorang murid dari depan teman sebangku Sasuke menawarkan bantuan. Naruto mengangguk dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda berambut merah bata ini 'kenapa malah menggulung buku?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

DUAGH..!

"AAARRRGGHHH… ITTAI..?!"

"Nah sudah selesai!" kata sipemuda merah bata santai sambil kembali mengadap kedepan tak peduli dengan deathglare gratis yang didapatnya. Naruto swetdrop melihatnya sementara si raja tidur yang sudah terbangun itu sedikit heran dengan pemuda disebelahnya.

"Heh, kau siapa? Aku belum pernah melihatmu?" tanya si raja tidur

"ehehe.. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto aku murid baru disini!" jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Oh, jadi kau simurid baru itu, namaku Shikamaru Nara, panggil Shikamaru saja!"

"Aku Sabaku no Gaara salam kenal" kata seorang murid yang tadi sempat memukul kepala shikamaru dengan gulungan buku paket.

"Hei, aku juga.. kenalkan namaku Inuzuka Kiba, panggil Kiba saja meennn..!" Timpalpemuda bertato segitiga terbalik dipipinya juga ikut memperkenalkan diri.

"Kalau aku Rock Lee, aku liat kamu orangnya penuh dengan semangat masa muda, oke pertahankan yah!" Kata murid dengan style rambut mangkoknya.

Saking asyiknya saling memperkenalkan diri mereka tidak sadar sebuah perempatan urat muncul dari kepala Sensei mereka. Dengan tersenyum menakutkan dia berkata "Hei.. sampai kapan kalian melakukan itu heh?" Dan semua yang melihatnya langsung bergidik ngeri.

SKIP TIME

Jam istirahat akhirnya menggema beberapa detik lalu, Guru Kakashi pun telah meninggalkan ruangan kelas diikuti oleh hampir semua murid yang berhamburan keluar menuju kantin guna mengisi perut mereka yang sudah keroncongan. Berbeda dengan beberapa murid yang membawa bekal makanan dari rumah, mereka tidak perlu saling berebut kekantin cukup makan dikelas atau ditempat lain yang diinginkan.

"Heh, jadi itu cowok yang kau maksud tempo hari bersama Hinata ditaman kota?" tanya Ino pada Sakura sambil mengambil bekalnya dari dalam tas. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sambil melirik Sasuke.

"Ajak mereka juga yuk, sekarang kan Hinata punya Naruto jadi ga sendirian lagi!" Sahut Temari.

"Ayo, kita ajak mereka sekalian makan bekal bersama diatap gedung sekolah!" Tambah Ino bangkit berdiri, dan Sakura hanya kembali mengangguk setuju. Setelah itu mereka mengajak Hinata beserta Naruto menuju atap sekolah karena mereka memang biasanya disana ketika memakan bekal masing-masing dan tentu saja Sasuke, Gaara, dan Shikamaru ikut bergabung karena diseret paksa oleh pacar masing-masing.

Akhirnya ke empat pasangan muda-mudi ini pun telah berada diatap gedung sekolah, mereka segera memisahkan diri dan duduk berdampingan dengan pacar masing-masing sambil membuka bekal yang tlah dibawa. Sedangkan Hinata dan Naruto merasa canggung karena mereka memang masih belum pacaran, akhirnya memilih untuk saling diam namun Naruto akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"Hinata-chan, kau tahu siapa nama orang itu?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk pemuda berambut emo, Hinata mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Naruto "Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, biasa disapa sasuke yang aku dengar ia hanya sendiri, kedua orang tuanya telah lama meninggal!" Jawab Hinata menjelaskan.

"Souka?"

"Memangnya kenapa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Naruto terlihat berfikir sejenak mencoba menimbang-nimbang apakah akan memberitahukan masalah yang menjadi beban pikirannya pada Hinata. Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, ia sudah memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Digivice… dia juga punya digivice sama sepertimu Hinata-chan, aku bisa merasakannya!" Kata Naruto menatap Sasuke yang berada agak jauh dari posisinya. Hinata terkejut "B-bagaiman bisa?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Entahlah.. apapun itu, kurasa dia tahu apa fungsi digivice itu!" Naruto sedikit melirik ponsel Hinata yang digenggamnya. Ya, Naruto sendiri juga tidak tahu apa fungsi digivice, waktu pertama kali ia muncul, yang ia kenali hanyalah digivice saja tanpa tahu fungsinya apa. "Dan kau tahu Hinata-chan?, tadi pagi sebelum masuk kelas, ia menyebutku manusia digital dan katanya ia bisa membawaku pada seseorang yang tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya!" Ungkap Naruto panjang lebar membuat Hinata semakin terkejut.

"Oi teme.. bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Teriak Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja bangkit berdiri mengabaikan ekspresi heran dari teman-teman barunya. Tanpa menolak sedikitpun Sasuke langsung bangkit berdiri.

"Hn, ikuti aku kita bicara ditempat lain saja!"

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto pergi meninggalkan yang lainnya ketempat yang lebih sepi karena ini memang merupakan sebuah rahasia besar yang akan mereka bicarakan.

"Hmm.. apa Sasuke-kun dan Naruto sudah saling kenal akrab?" Tanya Sakura pada Hinata, namun Hinata hanya menjawab "Tidak tahu Sakura-chan". Mendengar jawaban Hinata Sakura malah kembali bertanya "Menurut Hinata-chan mereka akan membicarakan apa yah?". Dan sekali lagi Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan, walau sebenarnya Hinata sudah bisa memperkirakan masalah yang akan dibicarakan antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja mereka, bukannya itu lebih bagus? Naruto ternyata orangnya cepat akrab juga yah dengan cowok kulkas itu!" Kata Temari tidak sadar mendapat deathglare dari Sakura.

"Aku rasa juga begitu!" Timpal Gaara sambil terus mengunyah bento buatan Ino.

"Ngeh.. sudahlah hal merepotkan begitu saja dipikirkan!" Sahut Shikamaru mulai malas.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Naruto dan Sasuke kini berada di ruangan perpustakaan sekolah, beruntung ruangan itu cukup luas dengan banyak rak buku dan meja untuk membaca buku, mereka berdua berada disudut ruangan karena disana memang sepi. Sasuke mengambil satu buku dari tempatnya dan duduk dikursi dengan santai, Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama. Saat ini mereka berdua berpura-pura sedang membaca buku agar tidak menarik perhatian. Meskipun cara Naruto memegang buku terbalik.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sasuke datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibukanya.

"Kapan kau bisa membawaku pada orang yang kau maksud tadi pagi?"

"Hn, soal itu terserah kau saja, aku hanya mau bilang sebaiknya siapkan dirimu untuk mendengar kenyataanya"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hn, kau benar-benar kosong, tapi intinya apa kau sudah siap mendengar hal yang mungkin tidak bisa kau terima?" Kata Sasuke sambil sedikit melirik kearah Naruto didepannya, tampak Naruto kini semakin bingung 'Hn, dia memang tidak tahu bahwa dia memanglah tidak nyata' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang "Haahh.. sudahlah bicara denganmu membuatku pusing, sebaiknya kau antarkan aku saja ke orang itu!"

Sasuke merobek sedikit halaman buku yang dibukanya dan menuliskan sesuatu diatasnya setelah itu ia menyeret sobekan kertas kecil itu kearah Naruto. "Temui aku dialamat ini, dan kau boleh mengajak gadismu itu agar tidak kesasar, lagi pula ia juga berhak tahu!" Naruto segera mengantongi kertas tersebut. sedangkan Sasuke membuka halaman bukunya lagi dan kembali berpura-pura membaca "Ada lagi yang ingn kau tanyakan?"

"Hampir lupa, aku bisa merasakan kau memiliki sesuatu benda yang sama dengan Hinata-chan, namanya…. Digivice!" Kata Naruto sambil membenarkan posisi bukunya yang ternyata terbalik sejak tadi. mendengar itu giliran Sasuke yang kini sedikit terkejut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Entahlah… aku bisa merasakannya begitu saja semenjak tadi pagi saat memasuki sekolah ini, dan benda itu ada padamu kan?"

Sasuke sedikit tersenyum "Lalu memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian 'ternyata ia bisa merasakan keberadaan Digivice, hn.. wajar saja karena kekuatan digivice adalah sebagian dari dirinya yang berupa data. Tapi kenapa malah di Hinata?' lanjut Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu kau tahu apa fungsinya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Itu untuk…."

KKRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG…..

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh suara bel yang berbunyi menandakan jam istirahat selesai. Sasuke langsung bangkit berdiri membuat Naruto kembali dalam mode bingung, "hei, kau mau kemana? Kitakan belum selesai kenapa kau pergi setelah mendengar bunyi tadi? apa kau takut pada bunyi itu?" teriak Naruto seperti mengejek. Sasuke mendecih kesal karena baru menyadari sesuatu. Naruto belum tahu arti bunyi barusan.

"Dobe.. suara tadi adalah bel pertanda jam pelajaran baru akan dimulai, sebaiknya kita kembali kekelas, pembicaraan kita lain kali saja dilanjutkan ketika kau sudah datang kealamat itu" Balas Sasuke menahan amarahnya.

"Ow.. baiklah, aku kira kita tidak perlu masuk lagi, aneh juga dari tadi bunyinya itu-itu terus tapi artinya beda-beda, waktu masuk bunyinya itu, waktu istirahat bunyinya juga itu, masuk bunyi itu lagi, eh apa pulang nanti bunyinya itu-itu lagi? Hebat juga kalian bisa membedakan suara belnya, apa kalian punya cara membedakannya? Ajari dong!" Cerocos Naruto panjang lebar sambil terus mengekor dibelakang Sasuke. Apa Naruto tidak sadar kalau Sasuke sudah mimisan gara-gara mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak memenggal kepala Naruto sekarang juga karena terus mengoceh tidak jelas dibelakangnya?. Sabar Sasuke T_T

Sementara itu diluar pagar sekolah KHS

"Jadi, sekarang Data itu berwujud manusia? Sungguh hebat, tinggal sedikit lagi aku bisa menguasai kekuatan kegelapan itu, pendeteksi buatanku ini memang hebat, tidak salah lagi salah satu dari murid disini adalah Data itu, setelah aku memilikinya akan kubereskan dia dan menguasai semua kekuatan itu sendiri fufufufufu… sebaiknya aku menyempunakan ini dulu dan membuat sedikit kejutan"

````BERSAMBUNG BRO````

Hayooo… kira-kira fungsi digivice apa? Dan apa yang hendak ingin disempurnakn oleh orang misterius tadi? penasaran?

Sampai jumpa di chap depan, karena identitas asli Naruto akan terbongkar sepenuhnya dalam episode

"TERUNGKAPNYA IDENTITAS ASLI, NARUTO"

Review dong… kasi saran kek, apa kek… asal jangan flame yah.. author ga kuat soalnya #plak

Buat yang mau kasi saran bisa ke FB ku di..

Retsuya Nimbuzz

Arigattou!


	6. (Terungkapnya identitas asli Naruto)

Hai..hai..hai… aku balik lagi buat update fic gaje ini. Maaf kalau makin lama makin garing aja, dan kayaknya kita udah nyampe di pertengahan cerita nih.. oh ya mungkin ada pertanyaan mengapa Naruto tiba-tiba saja memakai marga Uzumaki didepan namanya saat pertama masuk sekolah, padahal Hinata hanya memberinya nama 'Naruto' saja tanpa ada marganya.

Jawabannya itu semua perbuatan Neji yang memberi marga itu pada Naruto dimalam sebelum Naruto mulai sekolah tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, dan soal asalnya dari suna? Lagi-lagi itu ajaran Neji. Makanya waktu perkenalan Naruto terlihat sedang mengingat sesuatu. Heheheh saya lupa ngetiknya gomen ne (Author ketularan baka nya Naruto).

Oke, kita lanjut.. sesuai janji identitas Naru disini akan terbongkar.

Enjoy : )

Naruto Data Squad chapter #6

Genap seminggu sudah Naruto menjadi murid Konoha High school, hari yang dilaluinya sangatlah menyenangkan, ia semakin akrab dengan teman-teman barunya, sedikit banyak Naruto sudah mengerti sekitarnya, namun tetap saja Naruto lebih merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran Hinata disekitarnya. Namun tanpa Naruto ketahui, selama seminggu itu juga ia telah diincar oleh seseorang untuk mendapatkan kekuatannya.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, dan Naruto memutuskan untuk menemui Sasuke karena merasa sudah siap mendengar tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dengan bekal sebuah alamat yang telah diberikan Sasuke, dan sesuai arahan Sasuke, maka Naruto akan meminta bantuan pada Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau mau menemaniku ke alamat ini? Soalnya kalau pergi sendiri aku takut nyasar hehehe! " Tanya Naruto sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Hinata, untuk beberapa saat Hinata terdiam.

" M-memangnya kenapa Naruto-kun? Ini alamat siapa?" Tanya Hinata bingung melihat alamat dalam kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Kata si Sasuke Teme itu, ini alamat rumahnya, aku mau kesana sekalian meminta dia untuk mempertemukanku dengan orang yang dimaksud!" Jawab Naruto serius.

"T-tapi Naruto-kun, kau tak harus melakukan ini kan?" Tanya Hinata kembali

"Tidak apa Hinata-chan, keputusanku sudah bulat aku ingin tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya, kata 'manusia digital' yang diucapkan Sasuke padaku sungguh menggangguku, apa aku bukan manusia seperti kalian?" Ungkap Naruto semakin pelan, bisa terlihat jelas senyuman miris menghiasi wajahnya.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun aku akan mengantarkanmu kesana!"

Akhirnya mereka berangkat menuju alamat yang ada dalam kertas kecil itu, Naruto dan Hinata sudah terlebih dahulu meminta ijin pada Neji. Hari ini Naruto hanya mengenakan baju putih polos berlengan panjang dengan celana jeans warna abu-abu sedangkan Hinata mengenakan baju lengan panjang warna ungu dan rok selutut warna putih. Penampilan keduanya tampak santai namun tidak mengurangi nilai ketampanan dan kecantikan mereka.

Hinata tidak heran jika alamat Sasuke memang jauh dari tempat tinggalnya, mengingat Sasuke setiap hari kesekolah dengan mobil pribadinya. Saat ini Naruto dan Hinata menaiki sebuah bis yang akan membawa mereka menuju tempat tinggal Sasuke, sesekali Hinata mencuri pandang pada Naruto yang duduk disampingnya terlihat jelas dimata Hinata bahwa Naruto adalah pria tertampan yang pernah ia temui, namun ternyata Naruto pun juga demikian pada Hinata. Mereka sama-sama memendam sesuatu yang suatu saat nanti tersampaikan.

Sekitar 30 menit mereka ada didalam bis, akhirnya mereka sampai kealamat yang dimaksud dan sekarang tinggal mencari rumahnya saja. Dengan melalui jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai akhirnya sampailah mereka dikediaman Sasuke, rumahnya ternyata besar juga, halaman yang luas serta desain rumah yang terbilang elegan menambah kesan nyaman dirumah bertingkat dua ini.

"Tidak salah lagi, ini rumah si teme itu aku yakin!" Kata Naruto semangat.

"Bagaimana kau tahu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata bingung karena ia sendiri kurang yakin kalau dihadapan mereka saat ini adalah kediaman milik keluarga Uchiha.

"Lihat itu!" tunjuk Naruto pada bagian atap rumah "Aku pernah melihat Sasuke memakai baju biru dengan gambar kipas dipunggungnya, dan gambar kipas itu mirip dengan yang disana!"

"Kurasa Naruto-kun benar, aku juga pernah melihat gambar itu dimobilnya!" Timpal Hinata tersenyum

Setelah sepenuhnya yakin, mereka berjalan masuk dan menekan bel beberapa kali begitu sampai didepan pintu. Karena merasa terlalu lama menunggu didepan pintu. Naruto pun habis kesabara, Ia kemudian mengetuk pintu dengan agak kasar.

"Oi teme… ini aku, Naruto dan Hinata-chan buka pintumu atau kuhancurkan!" Teriak Naruto membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pria dari dalam rumah mendekat sambil mengomel. Naruto nyengir lebar karena sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu, sedangkan Hinata langsung bersembunyi dibalik punggung Naruto karena takut. Pintu pun terbuka.

"Cih, kau menggangguku saja dobe, rumah ini sudah kupasangi bel, kenapa kau mengetuk pintu rumahku seperti orang…" Omel Sasuke panjang lebar namun terpotong karena Naruto dengan seenak dengkulnya langsung menarik Hinata dan menerobos masuk meninggalkan Sasuke marah-marah sendiri dipintu.

"Haaahh… hari ini panas sekali, hei Teme cepat buatkan kami minuman dingin, aku mau jus jeruk saja yah!" Kata Naruto yang sudah duduk disofa dengan nyaman bersama Hinata.

"K-kalau aku j-jus alpukat ka-kalau ada, t-tapi kalau tidak ada, es krim v-vanila juga b-boleh!" Entah sadar atau tidak, Hinata mengatakan itu dengan tampang watadosnya. Perempatan urat muncul dikepala Sasuke.

"K-Kalian.. berdua!" geram Sasuke kesal setengah mati.

Namun akhirnya Sasuke tetap melangkah menuju dapurnya dan membuka kulkas menyediakan minuman yang mereka inginkan, Hinata diberi jus alpukat sedangkan Naruto diberi jus jeruk, tapi untuk yang ini Sasuke sedikit memodifikasi jus jeruk pesana Naruto, dengan seringaian ala psikopat ia mencampurnya pakai air keran "Rasakan ini dobe, mencret kau!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Setelah bicara panjang lebar akhirnya mereka menuju kediaman seorang professor dipinggiran kota konoha. Awalnya Hinata dan Naruto mengira kalau orang yang dimaksud Sasuke ada dirumahnya. Namun kata Sasuke orang itu tinggal dipinggiran kota yang agak jauh dari keramaian. Sasuke juga menambahkan bahwa ini demi keamanan.

Lebih tiga puluh menit mereka menempuh perjalanan dengan menggunakan mobil Hummer hitam milik Sasuke, dan kini memasuki wilayah pinggir kota, mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke beberapa kali melewati jalan tak beraspal untuk bisa sampai disebuah rumah sederhana dengan halaman yang tak begitu luas. Setelah memasuki halam rumah itu mereka bertiga pun turun dari mobil.

TOK TOK TOK

"professor ini aku Sasuke, aku sudah membawanya kesini" kata Sasuke setengah berteriak.

Tak lama kemudian daun pintu perlahan terbuka menampilkan sosok pria paruh baya memakai kemeja merah celana pendek selutut dengan rambut putih yang panjang badannya agak gemuk. Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya, satu kalimat tercipta dikepalanya begitu melihat orang itu 'tampanganya keliatan agak bodoh'.

"Ah, Sasuke bawa teman-temanmu masuk, kita bicara didalam!" kata pria paruh baya tersebut, mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah sederhana itu dan Naruto dan Hinata dipersilahkan duduk sementara Sasuke dan pria itu terlihat saling berbisik ditempat yang agak jauh dari posisi duduk Naruto. Naruto sedikit penasaran melihat Sasuke dan pria tersebut saling berbisik sebentar, lalu mereka kemudian ikut duduk disofa dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

"Nah, baiklah kita mulai saja obrolan kita, sebelumnya kenalkan namaku Jiraiya, seorang professor atau setidaknya dulu begitu!" Kata pria bernama Jiraiya itu memperkenalkan diri

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki adalah nama pemberian kakak Hinata-chan bernama Neji, sedangkan Naruto adalah pemberian dari Hinata-chan sendiri!" Sahut Naruto sambil menjelaskan asal usul nama yang didapatnya.

"N-namaku H-Hyuuga Hinata sa-salam kenal!" Kata Hinata agak kikuk.

"Sasuke bilang kau bisa jelaskan siapa aku sebenarnya, mengapa aku disebut menusia digital oleh Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto langsung tanpa basa basi lagi. Meskipun ia agak takut-takut untuk mendengar kenyataan tentang dirinya sendiri

Jiraiya menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar, kau bukan manusia seperti kami!" Sesak rasanya Naruto mendengar itu, ia hanya bisa mengepalkan tinjunya dipaha. Hinata yang mendengar itu juga sangat terkejut, tanpa disadari ia lalu menggenggam tangan milik Naruto.

"Ja-jadi kau punya bukti kalau aku bukan manusia seperti yang kau katakan?" Tanya Naruto berusaha tenang, tangannya kini membalas genggaman Hinata karena dengan itu Naruto bisa sedikit tenang. Jiraiya mengangguk pertanda punya bukti, ia kemudian bangkit berdiri mengambil sesuatu dilaci meja tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, setelah mendapat yang dicari, Jiraiya kembali bergabung duduk.

"Nah, gadis manis pakai ini dan lihatlah tubuh Naruto!" Kata Jiraiya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kacamata pada Hinata. Naruto pernah melihat kacamata itu dipakai oleh Sasuke.

Sejenak Hinata hanya memandangi kecamata itu dan menoleh kearah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sendiri mengangguk pelan menandakan agar Hinata mau memakainya dan melihat tubuh Naruto. Akhirnya dengan tangan agak bergetar Hinata menerima kacamata itu dan memakainya.

Seketika mata lavender Hinata membulat sempurna, ekspresi wajahnya begitu terlihat sangat amat terkejut begitu melihat tubuh Naruto disampingnya, Hinata menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya yang terlihat bergetar "I-Ini ti-tidak m-mungkin". Naruto jadi penasaran

"Hinata-chan apa y-yang kau lihat?" Tanya Naruto tak kalah terkejut melihat ekspresi Hinata saat melihatnya menggunakan kacamata itu. Namun Hinata justru menangis, membuat Naruto mengeram marah "Hei, kalian berdua, jelaskan padaku apa yang dilihat Hinata-chan sampai begitu?" geram Naruto

"Hn, yang dilihat Hinata adalah tubuhmu hanyalah berupa cahaya berbentuk matrix yang meniru tubuh manusia serta semua organnya dan itu berarti, keberadaanmu tidak nyata, karena kau hanya sekumpulan data yang hidup dan data bisa dihapus kapan saja!" Jawab Sasuke menjelaskan dengan datar, tanpa peduli dengan Naruto yang kini terlihat shock berat.

Naruto berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang kini justru tambah sesak dan berkata "Tolong jelaskan, bagaimana aku bisa tercipta, karena yang aku tahu aku muncul dari ponsel milik Hinata-chan!"

"Untuk soal itu biar professor Jiraiya yang menjelaskan awal kemunculamu!" Jawab Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya, karena dalam hati Sasuke juga mersa iba pada sahabatnya ini, ia tak bisa melihat Naruto seperti itu, jadi ia lebih memilih memejamkan mata. Sementara Hinata hanya menunduk mendengar semuanya.

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan semua yang kutahu padamu bocah!" Jiraiya menghela nafas panjang kemudian memulai ceritanya.

JIRAIYA STORY

Kejadian aneh ini bermula lima belas tahun lalu, aku dan orang tua Sasuke dan beberapa professor beserta ilmuan hebat lainnya yang tergabung dalam pencarian dimensi lain berhasil menemukan sebuah dunia tanpa penghuni namun sayangnya dimensi itu tak dapat dibuka untuk diteliti lebih lanjut, karena rasa penasaran yang besar kami terus mencoba menciptakan sebuah kunci berupa data.

Beberapa data yang kami buat gagal untuk membuka dunia itu karena tak cukup kuat, dan anehnya data itu justru hilang, semula kami mulai putus asa sampai sebuah keajaiban datang, tanpa sengaja salah satu komputer kami berhasil membuka pintu dunia itu, dan ternyata data itu tercipta dengan sendirinya dari data yang sebelumnya telah hilang! (Author minum kopi dulu bro..)

"Lalu, a-apa y-yang terjadi?" Tanya Hinata yang penasaran karena author tadi pergi minum kopi sehingga ceritanya kepotong #digebukin rame-rame.

Tanpa diduga semua yang berada ditempat itu terhisap oleh sebuah lubang hitam sekaligus gerbang dunia itu masuk kedalamnya, awalnya semua tampak senang dengan keberhasilan itu, apalagi kami bisa keluar masuk dunia itu dengan mudah menggunakan data itu, dan hebatnya lagi karena memiliki kekuatan luar biasa, data yang tercipta itu mampu membuka semua dimensi-dimensi lain. dengan demikian kami bisa melanjutkan penelitian secara besar-besaran kedimensi manapun. Lama kelamaan kami sadar bahwa setiap dimensi yang kami datangi akan berdampak buruk pada keseimbangan alam.

Kami melakukan perjalanan terakhir kami kesalah satu dimensi lain, tapi selama dalam perjalanan tanpa disangka kami terjebak didunia pararel. Kami yang kebingungan semula mengira akan terjebak salamanya disana dan mati. Namun sekali lagi keajaiban datang menyelamatkan kami.

Data yang kami bawa tiba-tiba saja mengelilingi kami dalam bentuk matrix dan dalam sekejap membentuk sebuah dunia baru, dunia yang memiliki kehidupan, bahkan mirip dengan dunia manusia.

Tapi,, dunia ini sepertinya hanya bergantung pada kekuatan data yang kami bawa karena setiap mahluk yang ada disana mati ia akan hidup lagi dengan menjadi telur (kalau ga salah istilah dalam anime Digimon, fase itu disebut Digitama) mahluk yang mati tak bisa bangkit lagi tanpa kekuatan data itu.

data itu sendiri sudah berbentuk kubus besar yang transparan dengan cahaya biru didalamnya dan secara perlahan tenggelam kedalam dunia baru itu. Kami kembali melakukan penelitian. Dan menemukan fakta bahwa dunia itu akan hancur bila Data itu juga hancur.

Setelah merasa cukup puas dengan hasil yang kami peroleh kami memutuskan untuk tetap membiarkan data berbentuk kubus itu ada disana dan kembali kedunia nyata demi menjaga keseimbangan dunia yang kami beri nama dunia digital itu. Namun ternyata hal itu menimbulkan masalah, kami terlibat perdebatan yang sengit antara yang ingin mengambil paksa data itu dan yang ingin membiarkan data itu memberi kehidupan disana.

Perebutan data itupun menelan korban jiwa, termasuk ayah dan ibu Sasuke, mereka tewas dalam perebutan itu karena dibunuh salah satu professor yang menentang, sebelum orang tua Sasuke meninggal mereka berpesan padaku untuk merawat sasuke.

Karena terlalu lama saling berebut kami tidak menyadari bahaya dibelakang kami, aku tidak tahu pasti tapi, gerbang yang menghubungkan dunia digital dan dunia nyata secara perlahan jusrtu terbuka semakin lebar hingga nyaris menghilangkan batasan antara dunia nyata dan dunia digital.

Resiko dari kejadian tersebut adalah jika kedua dunia bersatu maka bisa dipastikan keseimbangan keduanya akan hilang dan menyebabkan bencana yang mengerikan.

Bencana itu benar-benar datang, secara perlahan dunia digital yang kami tempati mengalami guncangan hebat, seakan murka data itu kembali keluar dari dalam tanah dan berubah warna jadi gelap data itu bahkan menciptakan monster baru yang sangat amat besar,tapi entah apa lagi yang terjadi data itu justru meledakkan diri dan dunia digitalpun berubah menjadi tandus terkena cahaya ledakan yang menjalar keseluruh dunia digital dan menyebakan semua mahlukn disana mati. Batas kedua duniapun kembali normal dan data itu menghilang entah kemana. Aku kembali kedunia manusia ketika kurasakan tubuhku terhempas jauh kelangit dan pingsan, ketika sadar aku sudah berada disini.

Aku tak tahu apakah ada yang selamat dari bencana itu selain diriku.

Jiraiya story end

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau data itu adalah aku? Bisa saja kan aku dari tempat lain?" Tanya Naruto setelah sekian lama terdiam mendengar cerita Jiraiya.

"Kau tidak sepenuhnya menghilang bocah!" Sahut Jiraiya

"A-apa maksudmu dengan tidak menghilang sepenuhnya?"

Jiraiya kembali menarik nafas panjang, "Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu, aku sering melihat langit membentuk sebuah dunia digital yang sudah tandus itu, meski samar-samar tapi aku berani berpendapat bahwa kau selama ini hanya terombang ambing diantara batas dunia nyata dan dunia digital!"

"L-lalu apa yang t-terjadi setelah i-itu? Tanya Hinata penasaran

"Kejadian itu berhenti begitu saja, data pasti itu jatuh, dan hanya dua kemungkinan dimana letak jatuhnya" Jawab Jiraiya.

"itu a-artinya, dunia digital atau d-dunia n-nyata?" Tebak Hinata dan Jiraiya mengangguk membenarkan.

"maka dari itu aku menciptakan kacamata ini untuk mendeteksi keberadaanmu tapi,Inti dari semua ini adalah, Data itu bisa memberikan kehidupan, sekaligus kehancuran dan saat ini pasti banyak yang mengincar data itu" Sahut Jiraiya

"Mengincar?" Ulang Naruto

"Ya, seorang professor sekaligus ilmuan hebat yang juga dulu ikut dalam penelitian bersama kami, ternyata masih hidup dan ia juga menginginkan kekuatan gelap data itu namanya… Orochimaru!" Jawab Jiraiya

"Untuk apa, ia mengincar kekuatan gelap data itu?" Tanya Hinata sambil terus menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Entahlah, tapi perkiraanku adalah membangkitkan kekuatan gelap data itu dan dipakai untuk dikendalikannya sendiri" Jawab Jiraiya. Naruto terkejut mendengar itu dan berkata "Apa maksudmu dengan kekuatan gelap dan dikendalikan, apa aku cukup berbahaya?"

"Tergantung, siapa yang memilikimu bocah. Dan beruntung sekali pemilikmu adalah gadis ini sehingga kau baik-baik saja, tapi jika kau ada ditangan yang salah mungkin kau sudah menjadi ancaman besar bagi dunia ini, dengan kata lain, kau baik tapi kau juga jahat!"

`````BERSAMBUNG BRO``````

Bikin pusing yah? Ya udah lempar author yuk di review, nah untuk misteri lainnya akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita, disini sudah saya tulis bahwa Naruto adalah data yang baik tapi sekaligus jahat dan berbahaya, tapi… sisi gelap Naruto kayak apa ya?bagaimana cara mengaktifkan sisi gelapnya? Penasaran? Simpan aja dulu hohohoh

Tanks buat yang udah review dichap lalu:

Kazedama, zukito, mizutori-san, Neko1412, june26, blue senpai, uchiha drac, , bunshin anugrah ET, hanafid, dan cicikun

Arigattou….


	7. Chapter 7 (Terpilih)

Ehem.. hai semua ane balik lagi hendak melanjut kan fic ini setelah fakum beberapa bulan, mohon maaf buat para reader yang udah nunggu tapi jangan takut, saya bukan tipe orang yang lari dari tanggung jawab kok #ngeles dan fic ini akan tetap update

Enjoy..!

Chapter 7

"Profesor Orochimaru, apa rencanamu selanjutnya? Kuharap kau bisa mendapatkan data itu karna aku aku harus berangkat ke Jerman malam ini, aku punya urusan mendadak!"

"Hn, tenanglah Madara-sama, serahkan semua masalah ini padaku, malam ini aku akan membuat sedikit pertunjukan fufufufu!"

"Kuharap kau berhasil profesor, buktikan semua hasil ciptaanmu itu!"

"Baik Madara-sama!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Setelah mendengar semua penjelasan panjang dari profesor Jiraiya, rombongan Sasuke akhirnya pamit pulang karena waktu kini hampir menunjukkan pukul 18.30. mereka memang agak kemalaman dan berkat Sasuke yang membuat Naruto harus bolak-balik toilet, karena waktu mereka tengah mengobrol tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasa perutnya mulas, Sasuke pun menyeringai tajam jebakan jus mautnya tadi siang sukses telak.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka bertiga tak ada yang bersuara karna sibuk oleh pikiran masing-masing. Saat ini mobil Hummer hitam yang dikemudikan Sasuke tengah melalui jalan tak beraspal untuk kembali ketengah kota konoha, beruntung mobil Hummer merupakan mobil yang kuat melalui jalan yang seperti ini, sehingga tidak terlalu menyulitkan perjalanan.

Hinata yang duduk di belakang berseblahan dengan Naruto tampak memikirkan sesuatu sambil melihat keluar jendela mobil, ya.. ia saat ini tengah memikirkan perkataan Jiraiya.

FLASHBACK

"Hinata, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu nak!" kata Jiraiya sambil menatap serius pada Hinata, sementara Hinata sendiri hanya diam dan membiarkan Jiraiya melanjutkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa data itu.. ah.. maksudku Naruto saat ini ada bersamamu?" tanya Jiraiya, Hinata hanya menggeleng tanpa buka suara sediktpun, jiraiya menarik nafas kemudian melanjutkan "Itu karena kau terpilih sebagai pelindung Naruto, sebagai pelindung Data itu dan hanya kau yang bisa mengendalikan Naruto, dan jika kau tanya siapa yang telah memilihmu itu mudah saja, jawabannya adalah Naruto itu sendiri!"

"Ta-tapi, kenapa aku? Aku saja belum mengerti! Lagi pula untuk apa?" Tanya Hinata dengan sedikit gemetaran

"Suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti, Digivice yang ada ditanganmu itu akan jadi jawabannya, Naruto awalnya hanya berbentuk Kubus bercahaya dan kaulah yang telah memberikan bentuk manusia pada Naruto dengan gambarmu! " ungkap Jiraiya sambil tersenyum lembut aku percaya kalian berdua akan menyelamatkan sesuatu yang besar.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Heh, Dobe.. kau tidak apa-apa? Biasanya kau sangat cerewet, oh ya bagaimana perutmu heh?" Tanya Sasuke seperti mengejek sambil terus mengemudi. Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Ngeh, Teme kampret, ini pasti ulahmu kan? Awas nanti akan kubalas!" mendengar itu Hinata ikut tersenyum lucu ketika membayangkan ekspresi wajah naruto ketika hendak masuk toilet.

"Hn, bagaimana menurutmu dengan perkataan jiraiya bahwa kau bukan manusia?" Tanya sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia penasaran apa reaksi naruto selanjutnya. Sementara Naruto hanya memandang Hinata disampingnya dan menggenggam erat tangan Hinata, dengan senyuman naruto manjawab " yah.. aku muncul dari ponsel milik Hinata-chan, padahal kata sensei Azuma disekolah kalau manusia itu muncul dari emmm... apa namanya" Naruto tampak sedikit berfikir ala detektif mencari jawaban "Ah.. namanya itu.. eh..?" dan Naruto mengurungkan niatnya mengatakan apa yang sudah diujung lidahnya karena tiba-tiba ia merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding oleh aura membunuh dari Hinata dan Sasuke.

Bersambung-?

Hahahaha gomen, gomen gomen... ini pendek sekali yah? Sebenarnya panjang sih, tapi ane ngebagi dua setelah obrolan diatas akan ada serangan mendadak dan pertarungan pun dimulai... hehehehe

Sekali lagi author sialan ini minta maaf, bagian ini sengaja aku pendekin karena Cuma pengen tau aja apa masih ada reader yang minat dengan fic ini? Soalnya kalo ga ada lagi yang minat author mau hapus aja dan membuat fic baru (maklum author lagi kebajiran ide fic NaruHina) percuma aja kan capek-capek ngetik tapi ga ada readernya hahaha

Jadi keputusan ada ditangan para reader sendiri yah. Yoroshiku onegai :-)

Arigatou!


End file.
